Kényszerhelyzet
by EmmaP90
Summary: Új mágiaügyi miniszter kerül hatalomra, aki sikeresen érvényesíti radikális házassági törvényét. Azért, hogy fia még a törvény iktatása előtt házasságot köthessen a frissen megözvegyült Lucius Malfoy vállalja, hogy a törvény kirakat embere lesz. Párjának a háborús hős Hermione Graneger választják. Lumione Lucius/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger az elrendezett házassága előtt öt dologban biztos volt:

\- Legyenek bármilyen neműek is születendő gyermekei szeretni fogja őket és elviszi őket a határidő lejárta után.

\- Legyen, a férje bármilyen hideg vagy durva soha nem alázkodik meg előtte és nem látja sírni őt.

\- Nem fogja hagyni, hogy a férje aranyvérű barátai kapcsolatba lépjenek a születendő gyermekeivel.

\- Nem fogja feladni a munkáját és semmilyen hagyományos feleség szerepet nem fog eljátszani senki kedvéért.

\- Nem fogja élvezni az együttléteket, hisz csak undort érez a férfi iránt.

Elrendezett házassága előtt öt dologban Lucius Malfoy teljesen biztos volt:

\- Csak is arra használja fel a házasságát, hogy anyagi és társadalmi szempontból a legjobban jöjjön majd ki belőle.

\- Nem fogja hagyni, hogy leendő felesége bármilyen változást is eszközöljön az otthonában vagy az életében.

\- Nem fog semmiféle érzelmet táplálni felesége és születendő gyermekei iránt.

\- Mindent megtesz azért, hogy a kötelező két gyermek minél előbb megfogadjon.

\- Nem fogja élvezni az együttléteket, hisz csak viszolygást érez a nő iránt.

Akkor még egyikük sem tudta, hogy fogadalmaikat képtelen lesznek tökéletesen betartani.

A rövid és érzelmektől mentes szertartás után az új Lady és Lord Malfoy együtt távoztak, hogy szentesítsék a házasságukat és megkezdjék a babagyártást, ahogy az új házassági törvény előírta nekik.

Hermione egyenlőre egyedül volt a hatalmas hálóban, amit az elkövetkező években használni fog. A férje visszavonult, hogy felfrissítse magát. A szoba ablakaiból a parkra lehetett kilátni, vagyis inkább a park hátsó részére, ami sokkal inkább tűnt vadnak, mint a kert többi része és még a melléképületek is látszottak. Az új Lady Malfoy, nem érdemli meg a legjobb kilátással rendelkező szobákat és új férje minél messzebb akarja tudni magától. Hermione ezt a maga részéről egyáltalán nem bánta.

Idegesen babrálta a talárja szegélyét. Nem volt már szűz, de mégsem tudott szabadulni a gyomrát görcsbe rántó szorongástól. Vajon hány ara szenved ugyan ettől az érzéstől? Hányan vannak, akik legszívesebben sírva elmenekülnének? Hánynak kell elszenvednie fizikai és lelki bántalmazást a házassága alatt?

Hermione még soha életében nem gyűlölt senkit annyira, mint az új mágiaügyi minisztert és az Együtt az egészséges társadalomért programot, amit a köznyelv csak vérvonal törőnek nevezett. Hisz nem titkolt céljuk volt, hogy teljesen megszüntessék Angliában a tiszta, aranyvérű családokat azzal, hogy tagjait házasságra kényszerítik mugliivadékokkal, később mikor már nem maradtak elegen a félvérházasságokat is engedélyezték, de addigra Hermionét már Lucius Malfoynak ígérték.

Egy új világ jelképének állították be őket. A volt Halálfaló és az Arany Trio női tagjának házassága egy kirakatba rakott cukormázzá vált, nem adva választást a feleknek, bár Lucius Malfoy még ebből is képes volt hasznot húzni.

Nyilvános találkozik, valahogy mindig a címlapokra került. A cikkek gálás lovagnak állították be a férfit, aki el van ragadtatva ifjú választottjától. A Malfoy család csillaga újra felfelé emelkedett, Hermione gyomra még inkább görcsbe rándult attól, hogy neki is részt kell vennie ebben a színházban.

\- Nem sok hajlandóságom lesz a nász elhálására, ha az arám ilyen arcot vág – Lucius olyan csendesen lépett be a hálóba, hogy Hermione észre sem vette az érkezését.

Már megszabadult dísztalárjától, kényelmes köntösre cserélte. Kezében két pohár pezsgőt tartott.

\- Ez az első rám kényszerített házasság, kérem nézze el nekem.

\- Tessék, ez majd segít – átadta az egyik poharat a lánynak. – És azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy tegezz. Ha továbbra is Mr. Malfoynak szólítasz úgy érzem magam, majd mind egy liliomtipró.

\- Talán azért érzed ezt, mert egy korú vagyok a fiaddal?

\- A kor egy idő után nem számít. 22 éves vagy, nekem pedig akadt már ilyen korú szeretőm – Hermione szívesen véleményezte volna ezt a megjegyzést, de inkább lakatott tett a szájára és ivott a pezsgőből. – Nem lesz ez könnyebb úgy látom. Inkább álljunk neki, mielőtt elájulsz – ő kiitta az italát. Majd mindkettőt az ablakpárkányra rakta.

Hermione az ágy felé fordult, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy levetkőzzön és felfeküdjön rá.

\- Csak nyugalom – Lucius mellkasa a lány hátához simult, forró volt és meztelen. Az erekcióját is könnyen ki lehetett venni. – Csak lassan – a talár szétnyílt és a lába körül a padlóra hullott. – Nagyon finom a bőröd – a keze végig futott a mellkasán, át a mellén, le a hasán. – Nagyon örülök, hogy ilyen az alakod. Ez sok mindent megkönnyít a számomra – apró csókokkal és harapásokkal árasztotta el a nyakát. – Lehet, hogy a véred nem tiszta, de a tested nagyon is kedvemre való. Nem lesz akkora áldozat számomra részt venni a fogantatásban – ez volt az a pont, ami már elég volt Hermione számára.

Dühösen megfordult és már nyitotta a száját, hogy megmondja neki a magáét, de a férfi nem hagyta. Egy erős, birtokló és szenvedélyes csókkal fojtotta belé a szót, közben azonnal az ágyra is döntötte.

Onnantól már csak szenvedély, sistergés, lihegés maradt, amit a kettőjük dühe hajtott előre. Hermione úgy érezte a tagjai csak arra képesek, hogy magukhoz szorítsák a férfit, hogy teste elviselje a lökések erejét, amik szinte az ágyhoz szegezték.

S bár gyűlölte és undorodott tőle élete leghihetetlenebb orgazmusában részesítette őt.

Miután a férfi is elérte azt a pontot és magjait elszórva elélvezett benne minden addigi szenvedély eltűnt. Valahogy mocskosnak érezte magát, mintha elárulta volna saját magát. Szinte lelökte magáról a férfit, hogy a fürdőbe menekülhessen.

\- Mesélték, hogy a sárvérűek jó szeretők, de ezt azért nem gondoltam volna – a férfi szavai még épp utolérték, mielőtt magára csapta volna az ajtót, ahol a víz csobogása képes volt elnyomni a zokogását.

Az éjszakát persze nem töltötték együtt. Mikor Hermione előjött a fürdőből már csak a feldúlt ágy várta, ami nem lepte meg, sőt megnyugvással fogadta.

S bár nem hitte hogy képes lesz aludni, de az elmúlt hetek és az esküvő körüli stressz megtette a hatását. Mély, de képekkel teli álomba zuhant, ahonnan az ébredés sem jelentett kiutat.

\- Mrs Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy – reggel egy manó ébresztette. Effi, akinek az eljegyzés bejelentése után lett bemutatva. Az apró és igencsak fiatal manó nagyon lelkesen fogadta a hírt, hogy ő lesz az új Lady Malfoy személyes szolgálója. Hermione véleménye természetesen itt sem számított.

\- Jó reggelt, Effi – fájt a feje és a szemei is a sok sírástól és a rossz alvástól. – Történt valami?

\- Kilenc múlt, asszonyom. A ház szokásai szerint Lady és Lord Malfoy együtt fogyassza el a reggelit és közben megbeszélik a napi teendőket – Effi, akinek az anyja az elhunyt Narcissa Malfoy szolgálója volt mindent úgy akart csinálni, mint ahogy hajdan az anyjától látta.

\- Én nem olyan Lady Malfoy vagyok, Effi – de a kis manólány nem is figyelt rá, már a ruháját készítette ki a gardróbból. Egy halványkék talárt hozzá illő kiegészítőkkel. Nagyon szép darab volt, de egyáltalán nem ő hozzá illő. Nem is akarta felvenni őket.

Kikelt az ágyból, gyorsan lezuhanyozott majd felvett egy egyszerű szürke szoknyát és egy fehér pulcsi mellett döntött. Mugli ruhák, de kényelmesek és a célnak megfelelőek. Ma úgy sem kellett dolgoznia és a napot a szülei házában akarta eltölteni.

Effinek bár nem tetszett a választása, de természetesen nem véleményezte asszonyát. A hatalmas teraszhoz vezette, mivel a szeptemberi nap még elég meleget adott, hogy a ház ura ott fogyassza el reggelijét.

Lucius nem várta meg feleségét a reggeli megkezdésével, fel sem állt az érkezéséhez, csak egy pillantással nyugtázta a jelenlétét, majd visszafordult levelezéséhez.

A kis kör alakú kovácsolt vas asztal tele volt minden földi jóval. Különböző lekvárok, többféle kenyér, zsemle, felvágottak, tojás többféle képen elkészítve, hideg húsok és gyümölcssaláták. Legalább 10 embernek elegendő étel.

De mikor Hermione nekiállt volna a férje megragadta a kezét, a tenyerét felfelé fordította és erősen megszúrta egy tűvel.

\- Mégis mit képzelsz?! – megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezét, de a szorítás túl erős volt. Lucius megnyomta a sebet és egy csepp vért az ezüstös színű folyadékba cseppentett. A vér hatására a folyadék örvényleni kezdett majd lassan változni kezdett a színe.

\- Nem valószínű, hogy egy alkalom elég volt arra, hogy teherbe essek – végre sikerült kiszabadítania a kezét, fájós ujját egy zsebkendőbe csavarta.

\- Elhiszem, hogy egy olyan teremtés, mint te ki van éhezve a testi élvezetre, de én a magam részéről a minimálisra akarom szorítani az együttléteink számát. És ahogy elnézem, nemzőképességem bizonyítékát már láthatjuk is – a magasba emelte a fiolát, amiben az oldalt színe pirosra változott. – Mikor elszíneződik pozitív. Ha piros leány, ha kék fiú.

\- Nagyon is tisztában vagyok a Feltáró főzettel! – a kezébe vette az üvegcsét, de felfogni nem tudta. Még azt sem szokta meg igazán, hogy férjes asszony és most már a baba is úton van. Persze tudta, hogy teherbe fog esni, de azt nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hamar. – Bocsánat! – hirtelen úgy érezte nem kap levegőt, nem volt képes a férfi mellett maradni.

Aki nem rejti a véka alá a véleményét róla, aki csupa gúny és cinizmus, akinek egyetlen vonzó tulajdonsága sincs. S ő most ebből a férfiból hord egy darabot magában, ennek a férfinak fog gyermeket szülni.

Tudta, hogy egy nap anya lesz, vágyott rá, de soha nem gondolta, hogy ilyen körülmények között. A sok fájdalom, ami körülvette elvette tőle a legnagyobb boldogságot. Az örömet a közelgő anyasággal kapcsolatban.

Nem tudott boldog lenni és nem tudta szeretni sem ezt a kis életet, aki nem volt több egy sejtcsomónál. Kirohant a kúriából és, amit képes volt rá haza hopponált az igazi otthonába.

A szüleit a konyhában találta, akiket az érkezése nem lepte meg, de az állapota nagyon. Együtt ölelték magukhoz és próbálták megvigasztalni, anélkül, hogy kérdéseket tettek fel. Nagyon hamar megtanulták, hogy lányuk új világa tele van titkokkal, amikkel nem lehetnek tisztában, vagy nem értenének meg. Ezért azt tették, amire képesek voltak. Szerették és vigasztalták, amikor eljött hozzájuk.

Fél órával később Hermione a nappaliban ült egy adag forró csokival a kezében, amit az apja készített és pár szendviccsel, amit az anyja rakott elé. Elmesélt mindent, a borzalmas esküvőt, a még borzalmasabb nászéjszakát és azt, hogy máris áldott állapotban van.

Harold Granger persze nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Ezerszer is elátkozta az új törvényt, az új rendszert és leginkább Lucius Malfoyt. Felesége Jean csak ült és simogatta Hermione kezét, arcát és haját, olyan volt, mint egy horgony a hánykolódó tengeren. Ő jobban megértette a lányát. Látta gyermekként mennyit szenvedett az átlagos emberek között, akik kitaszították és kigúnyolták, mert ő más volt és mert soha nem tartozott közéjük.

Harold nem értette miért nem fordított hátat annak a világnak Hermione, ami ennyit követelt tőle, de Jean tudta, hogy ez Hermione igazi világa és képtelen lenne élni nélküle.

\- Hermione, csillagom – finoman a füle mögé tűrt a lánya haját, hogy láthassa az arcát. – Tudom, hogy most minden össze van zavarodva benned és tele vagy kétségekkel, de túl kell lépned rajta és a dolgok pozitív oldalát kell látnod.

\- Van bármi pozitív is ebben a kapcsolatban?

\- Igen, életem. A kisbabád – a kezét finoman lánya hasára helyezte. – Mert nem számít ki az apja, nem számít milyen helyzetben vagy, ez a kis élet benned a tied és szüksége van rád. Jobban, mint egy átlagos babának, mert neked valószínűleg két szülő szeretetét kell megadnod neki.

\- Nem fogom bírni!

\- De igen, mert nem leszel egyedül! Ahogy te ott leszel a babádnak ő is ott lesz neked!

\- És mi is ott leszünk! – Harold magához ölelte azt a két nőt, akik a világot jelentették neki. – Minden rendben lesz, hercegnőm!

Hermione pedig hagyta, hogy körbeöleljék és meggyógyítsák a szeretetükkel. Hermione képes volt újra mélyen lélegezni. Újra akarta kezdeni a napot és úgy közölni a hírt a szüleivel, ahogy mindig is akarta.

\- Anya, apa van egy csodálatos hírem. Hamarosan nagyszülők lesztek! – ezen, mind a hárman nevettek.

Ezek után Hermione az egész napot ott töltötte. Együtt ebédet főztek, régi baba fotókat és videoket néztek. Nevekről beszélgettek és egy békés várandóságról, ahol még említés szintjén sem jelent meg Lucius Malfoy.

Már vacsora idő is elmúlt mire visszaérkezett a Kúriába. Nem hívta magához Effit és a férjét sem akarta látni, ezért azonnal a szobája felé vette az irányt. Az éjszakák már hűvösek voltak, de a hálóban kellemes meleg fogadta, ami úgy hatot rá, mint egy finom altató.

\- Remélem ez nem fog megismétlődni, kedves feleségem – Hermione, aki éppen a pulóverét készült levenni ijedten fordult a sarokban álló Lucius felé.

\- Mit keresel itt?

\- Természetesen a várandós feleségemet vártam, aki reggel fogta magát és eltűnt egy egész napra.

\- Talán hiányoztam? – vágott vissza, a szülei újra feltöltötték bátorsággal és életkedvvel.

\- Kicsit sem, csak nem akartam, hogy esetleg megerőltesd magad, hisz mint tudjuk milyen kritikus a terhesség első pár hónapja és véleményem szerint egyikünk se akar idő előtt ismét ott kikötni – pálcájával az ágy felé bökött.

\- Ne aggódj, kicsit se erőltettem meg magam. A szüleim nagyon vigyáztak rám és igazán boldogok, hogy unokájuk lesz.

\- Kicsit sem lep meg, hogy azok a muglik örülnek a hírnek. Elvégre így rokonságba kerülnek a vér által is az én családommal.

\- Ó igen, hatalmas megtiszteltetés rokonságba kerülni egy csomó bigott, gyilkossal!

\- Válogassa meg a szavait feleség! - két lépéssel megszüntette a köztük lévő távolságot, de Hermione nem ijedt meg. Állta a tekintetét. – Nem akarlak újra figyelmeztetni! És most távozom! Ó és még valami, a gyermek vezetékneve Granger-Malfoy lesz. Különbséget kell tennünk a család tiszta és, nos hát kevésbé tiszta ága között.

\- A magam részéről azt sem bánnám, ha csak a Granger nevet kapná meg. A Granger erős család. Nem örülök neki, hogy az én kisbabám egy ilyen család múltját kapja örökségül. Jó éjszakát! – azzal látványosan bevonult a fürdőszobába és egy dühös Lucius Malfoyt hátrahagyva maga mögött.


	2. Chapter 2

Másfél héttel az esküvő után még bizonyosabbá vált Hermione terhessége. Elmaradt a havi vérzése. Természetesen nem lepte meg, de ez valahogy még valóságosabbá tette az egészet a számára.

Lucius és ő többet nem csaptak össze. Úgy éltek egymás mellett, mint két idegen. Együtt reggeliztek, időnként beszélgettek, de csak semleges témákról. A házasságuk és a baba soha nem került szoba. Napközbe Lucius fontos emberekkel ebédelt, a befektetéseit intézte és a fiát és annak feleségét látogatta meg.

Draco és Astoria szerencsések voltak a törvény beiktatása előtt egy hónappal kötöttek házasságot, így ők megmenekültek, Hermione persze sejtette, hogy ebben Lucius keze is benne van. Hermione kedvelte Astoriát, annak ellenére, hogy aranyvérű volt, akit aranyvérű elvek szerint neveltek fel, de legalább kedves és Dracora is jó hatással volt.

Hermione napjai munkával teltek. Sok időt töltött a családjával és a barátaival. Harry, Ron, Ginny és Luna igazi barát módjára álltak mögötte, ahogy az egész Weasley család. A Kúriában persze nem látogatták meg, de minden nap beszéltek vagy levelet váltottak.

Mind friss házasok voltak, de csak az övé volt boldogtalan. Harry és Ginny épp a nászútjukról tértek haza, amikor beiktatták a törvényt. Ron és Luna megelőzték a törvény beiktatását, Ron soha nem vallotta be, de Hermione sejtette, hogy Percy, aki az új miniszter asszisztenseként dolgozott súgott az öccsének.

S most, hogy kimaradt a vérzése elérkezett az idő, hogy meglátogasson egy gyógyítót. Természetesen Luciust nem hívta el, még csak meg sem említette neki. Lunát választotta, mert megbízott a képességeiben és mert nem félt tőle bizalmas kérdéseket feltenni.

A kis vizsgálónak a falait fehérre és zöldre festették, egy vizsgálóágy, egy szék és egy fotel volt az összes berendezés, meg egy paraván, ami mögött át tudott öltözni vizsgálati köpenybe. Luna először vért vett tőle, amit átadott az asszisztensének.

\- Szóval a Feltáró teszt terhességet mutatott ki?

\- Igen. Kétszer is – egy pipa a kérdőíven.

\- Az e havi vérzésed pedig kimaradt?

\- Igen.

\- Rosszullét, gyengeség, mágikus képességekben zavar?

\- Nem, nem és nem – három pipa.

\- Fáradtság?

\- Egy kevés.

\- Mellfeszülés?

\- Igen, de nem kellemetlen.

\- Rendben, feküdj hanyatt, megvizsgálom a hasadat.

A manuális vizsgálat után, megérkezett az asszisztens a vizsgálatai eredményekkel. Luna mosolyogva vette át őket, de amint a végére ért már nem mosolygott.

\- Valami baj van? Luna? Luna!

\- Hermione, a véredben kimutatták a Molestus bájitalt.

\- Az lehetetlen! – olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy majdnem leesett az ágyról.

\- A tesztet többször is elvégezték, nincs hiba. Elfogyasztottad.

\- De én soha nem. Nem tenném kockára a kisbabám életét! – a Molestus egy betiltott termékenységi bájital volt, ami bár nagymértékben elősegítette a fogantatást, de igen komoly magzatkárosító hatása miatt veszélyesnek ítélték. Az ilyen terhességeknél magas volt a fizikai deformitások száma, olykor szellemi károsodás, koraszülés, vakság és még rengeteg egyéb mellékhatás.

\- Előfordulhat, hogy tudtod kívül valaki adott neked belőle? – Hermione azonnal tudta a választ. A molestus egy szinte teljesen színtelen, édeskés szagú bájital, aminek az íze alkoholos az erjedése miatt.

\- Lucius egy pohár pezsgőt adott nekem akkor éjjel. Luna, mi lesz most a kisbabámmal? – mind két kezét a hasára szorította, mintha ezzel megvédhette volna.

\- Azonnal elkezdjük a bájital kivonását a véredből. A semlegesítő főzetet a következő 12-15 órában adagoljuk neked az én megfigyelésem alatt. Szerencsére elég kis mértékben van csak jelen a véredben és még terhességed korai szakaszában tartasz.

\- Luna. Mire számítsak? – de Luna Weasley semmi bizakodót nem tudott mondani, helyette magához ölelte a barátnőjét.

Lucius Malfoy mestere volt annak, hogy elrejtse az érzéseit. Még azok elől is, akik ismerték. Ezért nem tudta senki, milyen különös érzéseket váltott ki belőle feleségének megváltozott állapota.

Megdöbbentően közel voltak azokhoz az érzésekhez, amelyeket akkor érzett, amikor Narcissa-val Draco-t várták. Izgatottság, félelem és öröm. Persze ezt Hermione nem tudta, de Lucius tekintete mindig rajta volt. Odafigyelt arra, hogy rendesen eszik-e, eleget iszik és nem hajszolja túl magát.

Narcissa nagyon korán ágynak esett és végig gyenge maradt, de Hermione sokkal erősebb fizikummal rendelkezett, annak ellenére, hogy ő is alacsony és filigrán teremtés volt. Minden este mikor hazaért kifaggatta a manókat és a portrékat és addig nem tudott lefeküdni, amíg meg nem nézte az alvó feleségét.

Azt is tudta, hogy a felesége aznap fog először vizsgálatra menni. Szerencsére az istápolyban is voltak barátai, akik értesítik az eredményekről. Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna megkérdezni a feleségét, de minden bizalmaskodást el akart kerülni vele.

Persze biztos volt benne, hogy minden rendben van. Hermione erős és egészséges és mugliivadék is, azok pedig híresen szaporák, de a jelentés nem azt tartalmazta, amit várt.

Semmi konkrétum, de annyi biztos, hogy valami komoly. Mi másért tartanák benn a feleségét kezelésre és további vizsgálatokra. Mindent hátrahagyva, az ösztöneire hallgatva azonnal oda hoppanált.

A recepciósban volt annyi jó érzés, hogy nem tartotta fenn sokáig és azonnal megadta a szobaszámot. Három emelet és két hosszú folyosó után végre ott állt az ajtóban. Ott volt benn a felesége, egy rakat idiótával körülvéve, egy fotelben ülve sápadtan és remegve.

\- Hermione! – a megjelenése és zilált külseje az összes jelenlévőt megdöbbentette.

\- Maga!

\- Rohadék! – Potter és Weasley dühödten pattantak fel, de Hermione gyorsabb volt náluk. Olyan erősen vágta pofon a férjét, hogy az megtántorodott.

\- Te mocskos szemétláda! Egy gyilkos halálfaló! Te aljas féreg – minden egyes jelző egy ütés volt a férfi mellkasára, aki hiába próbálta meg lefogni a hadakozó nőt.

\- Hermione, elég! – Potter megragadta a karját, a mellkasára vonta és csitítani kezdte a zokogó lányt.

\- Szent Malazár, mi a fene folyik itt?

\- Még kérdezi, Malfoy? – Arthur Weasley tűnt a legnyugodtabbnak a társaságban. – Mit gondolt mi fog történni miután Molestust adott Hermionénak, csak hogy hamarabb megfoganjon?

\- Arra számítottam, hogy hamar megfogan és mind a ketten előbb túlleszünk rajta.

\- Maga Malfoy még annál is alávalóbb, mint idáig gondoltam. Képes a saját gyermekét is megnyomorítani.

\- Micsoda? Mi folyik itt?

\- A molestus mellékhatásairól.

\- Miről beszélnek? Milyen mellékhatások?

\- A szülési komplikációk, a koraszülés, a magas vetélési arány, a szellemi és egyéb károsodások magas előfordulása - sorolta a mellékhatásokat Molly Weasley.

\- Mit gondoltál miért van feketelistán ez a bájital? – Hermione kicsit összeszedte magát és visszaült a fotelbe ahol Ginny Potter ölelte át finoman.

\- Nem tudtam a mellékhatásokról, esküszöm!

\- És szerinted számít ez? Utána sem néztél! Mert téged csak az érdekelt, hogy minél előbb megfoganjon ez a gyerek. Elvégre a csodálatos, aranyvérű Lucius Malfoyt hol érdekli a félvér gyermeke!

\- Igen is érdekel! – egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a sok tekintet, de attól még nem fogja hagyni, hogy ilyen képben tüntessék fel. – Számít nekem a gyermek!

\- Itt az új adag ideje – Luna lépett be egy zöld bájitallal a kezében. – Mr. Malfoy, nem számítottam magára – átadta a bájitalt a barátnőjének, aki egy húzásra megitta, majd még fehérebb lett és nyöszörögve kuporodott össze a fotelbe.

\- Mi történik? – megpróbálta megérinteni a feleségét, de az elütötte a kezét.

A semlegesítő főzetnek nagyon erős, keserű íze van és erős fájdalmakat okoz a fejben, a gerinc mentén és a végtagokban – sorolta Luna Weasley.

\- Már túl vagy három adagon, kis drágám! – Molly Weasley egy vizes poharat nyújtott át, de Hermione képtelen volt meginni.

Lucius csak állt és nézte, ahogy ezek az emberek körbeveszik aggodalmukkal, figyelmükkel és szeretetükkel a feleségét, őt teljesen kirekesztve és bűnösnek kiáltva. Hisz az is volt.

Hermionénak igaza van abban, hogy a tudatlanság nem mentség. Nem volt képes tovább a szobában maradni. Éppen olyan hirtelen hagyta el a kezelőt, ahogy érkezett. Viszont nem jutott messze. Alig egy emelettel lejjebb egy székbe rogyott.

\- Nem akartam – az ő vére volt az a magzat, soha nem kárhoztatta volna fogyatékos életre.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermionét egész nap benn tartották. Harry és a Weasley-k időnként elmentek, de soha nem maradt teljesen egyedül. Az utolsó bájital bevétele után több adag vért levettek tőle, hogy mindent rendesen letesztelhessenek, majd Luna is egy sor vizsgálatot elvégzett a magzat körül. Este kilenckor, mikor az eredményekre vártak, újra ott volt mindenki.

\- Megérkeztek az eredmények. Gratulálok, Hermione, szinte teljesen ki tudtuk vonni a szervezetedből a mérget! És semmiféle magzatkárosodást nem tapasztaltunk. Szerencsénk volt! – Ginny és Ron magukhoz ölelték Hermionét, Molly Weasley a könnyeit törölgette.

\- Ez mennyire biztos?

\- Nagyon is, bár a terhesség alatt nem tudjuk teljesen kivonni a molestust mert vetélést okoz, de az eddigi vizsgálatok alapján a babád egészséges, Hermione. Gyakrabban kell kontrolra járnod és pár plusz vizsgálat is szükséges lesz, hogy folyamatosan ellenőrizzük a véredet, de több kollégámmal is konzultáltam és egyetértettek velem abban, hogy a babád nem szenvedett károsodást.

\- Merlinre! Köszönöm, Luna. Soha nem fogom tudni meghálálni!

\- Majd felkérhetsz, hogy legyek én a babád keresztanyja és kvittek vagyunk!

\- Ezek után, ez a minimum! – egyszerre nevetett és sírt. Még soha nem érezte magát ilyen boldognak.

Miután megírták a zárójelentést elbocsátották a kórházból, de egy hetes ágynyugalmat írtak elő a számára. Harry és Ginny maguk kísérték vissza a kúriába, ahol ágyba rakták, majd a manót is tájékoztatták az ágynyugalomról az új diétáról és mindenről, amit a gyógyítok előírtak Hermione számára.

\- Olyan fura visszatérni ide. Mond Hermione nincsenek rémálmaid? – Harry az egyik oldalán ült, míg a felesége a másikon.

\- Azok nincsenek, de messzire elkerülöm a kúria azon részeit. Igyekszem nem gondolni a kínzásokra, de időnként előjönnek ahogy sétálok ezeken a folyosókon. Gonosz ez a hely.

\- Bárcsak tehetnénk érted valamit!

\- Tesztek is, Ginny. Ott vagytok velem és a felszínen tartotok – megszorította mind a kettőjük kezét, majd hatalmasat ásított.

\- Mi most megyünk, de holnap megint meglátogatunk és még Malfoy sem tudja ezt megakadályozni – Hermione olyan fáradt volt, hogy már csak bólintani tudott.

Ginny és Harry még egyszer megszorították a kezét, majd csendben elhagyták a hálót. Minél gyorsabban el akarták hagyni a kúriát, Harry rémálmaiban gyakran hallotta Hermione sikolyait, ahogy ezek a falak visszaverték. Az előcsarnokban azonban Draco Malfoy várta őket.

\- Beszélnünk kell.

\- Nekünk nincs miről beszélni, görény! – Harry jelenlegi állapotában túl dühös volt, hogy bármelyik Malfoy-jal is érdemleges beszélgetést folytasson le.

\- Ezt ne Potter. Nem vagyunk ellenségek.

\- Akkor sincs miről beszélnünk. Gyerünk, Ginny!

\- Hogy van Hermione és a baba?

\- Szerencsére jól, de a terhesség végig megfigyelés alatt tartják őket – Ginny azelőtt válaszolt mielőtt a férje nekiugrott volna Malfoynak.

\- Örülök. Apám nem tudott a mellékhatásokról.

\- Ezt nehezen hiszem el, tekintve, hogy apádnál alaposabb embert nem ismerek – sziszegte Harry.

\- Pedig ez az igazság. Nem ért a bájitalokhoz, a nyakán volt az esküvő és a nászéjszaka ő pedig minél előbb szabadulni akart belőle.

\- Hermione sokkal többet veszített, mint az apád ő mégsem nyúlt illegális szerekhez.

\- Mert ő egy griffendéles fejével gondolkozik. Ti bátran tűrtök és túléltek, mi a kiskapukat keressük.

\- Csakhogy ez a kiskapu, majdnem egy ártatlan életbe került! – Harry a feszült nap után nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát és durván a falnak lökte az ifjabb Malfoyt. – Akkor milyen kiskapukat nyitogattatok volna? Vagy ti mossátok kezeiteket? Mondván nem ezt akartátok! Hát tud meg Malfoy, attól, hogy neked és az apádnak nem sokat számít az a félvér baba, de mi törődünk vele és az anyjával is!

\- Az a baba az én testvérem, Potter! Szóval ne mond, hogy nem törődök vele!

\- Harry, elég. Enged el Malfoy-t – Ginny elhúzta a férjét és szorosan átölelte. – Ezzel nem segítetek Hermionén. Neki most nyugalomra és odafigyelésre van szüksége maga körül. Draco, tudom, hogy te és Astoria kedvesek voltatok hozzá és Hermione nagyon hálás, ezért arra kérlek legyél velünk. Apád elvesztette minden bizalmunkat. Kérvényt fogunk benyújtani a minisztériumba, hogy az események tükrében érvénytelenítsék a házasságukat.

\- Soha nem fognak belemenni. Ők a törvény kirakat párja. Egy új kor hírnökei.

\- Mi azért megpróbáljuk. Viszlát, Malfoy. Gyere, Harry – a Potter házaspár kilépett az impozáns tölgy ajtón, majd azonnal hoppanált is.

\- Mennyit hallottál, apám? - fordult a lépcsősor felé. Az árnyékból Lucius Malfoy lépett elő.

\- Mindent. Örülök, hogy a baba jól van. Egy félvér Malfoy így is elég nagy gond, de ha még egyéb hiányossága is lenne.

\- Elég apám! Most velem beszélsz. Nekem nem kell megjátszanod magadat.

\- Nem játszom meg magam, ez vagyok én!

\- Azért beszélsz így mert be vagy szarva, hogy valami kárt tettél a gyerekedben, de nem mutathatod ki, hisz ez egy kényszerházasság és egy kényszer apaság, amit miattam vettél magadra.

\- Elég, Draco. Nem arra neveltelek, hogy ilyen szavakat használj.

\- Arra még soha nem gondoltál, hogy valami jót is kihozhatnál belőle? Ez lehetne a te második esélyed? Egy új feleség, egy új gyerek.

\- Egy feleséggel, aki megvet engem és, aki semmit nem tud, arról milyen hagyományaink vannak? És egy gyerekkel, akit 10 éve még fel sem vállalhattam volna?

\- A világ megváltozik. Az én generációmmal eltűnnek az aranyvérűek és Hermione a legalkalmasabb személy arra, hogy Lady Malfoy legyen.

\- Ő soha nem lehet olyan, mint az anyád – Narcissa-ban megvolt mindaz, amit egy férfi elvárhat az aranyvérű feleségétől. Kellem, báj, szépség, alkalmazkodó képesség. Ismerte a hagyományaikat, egyezetek az elveik és mind a ketten képesek voltak komoly áldozatot hozni a fiúkért. Narcissa még az életét is feláldozta érte.

\- Ő más lesz, de ki mondta, hogy a más mindig rossz? – a hallban a hatalmas fali óra tízet ütött. – Elmegyek, Astoria már biztos aggódik értem.

\- Rendben, üdvözlöm Astoriát. Köszönöm, hogy jöttél mikor hívtalak.

Draco bólintott, majd el hoppanált. Csak a vér szerinti Malfoyok voltak képesek az épületen belül is hoppanálni vagy dehoppanálni. Ez a bűbáj egyike volt az új megerősített védelemnek.

Lucius még sokáig állt és a ma történteken gondolkodott, de végül nem bírta megállni és elindult Hermione szobája felé, hogy megnézze, ahogy minden éjszaka tette. Nagyon törékenynek tűnt sápadt bőrével és karikás szemével, ahogy a sötét ágyneműben feküdt. Egyenletesen lélegzett, de láthatóan nem volt nyugodt az álma, Lucius a házasságuk óta most először érezte magát betolakodónak ebbe a szobába.

\- Effi.

\- Igen, gazdám.

\- Nagyon figyelj oda a feleségemre.

\- Természetesen, gazdám – a fiatal manó ezt szinte már cinikusan mondta. Tele volt élettel és egyáltalán nem volt egy megalázkodó típus. Sajátos elvei voltak arról, hogyan szolgálja az urait, éppen ezért választotta őt a férfi Hermione személyes szolgálójának, tudta, hogy új felesége értékelni fogja ezeket a tulajdonságokat.


	4. Chapter 4

Másnap Hermionét nem Effi és nem is egy másik manó, hanem a szülei ébresztették. Mint megtudta tőlük, Lucius személyesen kereste fel őket és tárgyilagosan tájékoztatta őket az eseményekről. Hermione el nem tudta képzelni, ahogy a gőgös Lucius Malfoy finom, kézzel varrt talárjában ott áll a szülei nappalijában és úgymond tiszteletét teszi.

Ez a gesztus nagyon jól esett neki, de egyáltalán nem változtatott azon a haragon, amit iránta érzett. Lehet, hogy Lucius Malfoynak van mégis egy kis lelkiismerete, de a véleménye ettől nem sokat változott róla.

\- És mikor kell legközelebb menned a te varázsló orvosodhoz? – a szülei egyedül a gyógyítás tekintetében fogadták kétkedve lányuk új világát, még azt sem dolgozták fel teljesen, hogy mágikus módon hozta helyre a fogait és nem a fogszabályzót választotta.

\- Gyógyítónak hívják anya és Luna minden héten kétszer meg fog vizsgálni, hogy minden rendben van-e és havonta egy nagy vizitre kell mennem az istápolyba.

\- És mond csak, nem szeretnéd magadat megnézetni egy rendes nőgyógyásszal és egy szülésszel? Remek szakembereket tudok ajánlani neked!

\- Igazából ezen már én is gondolkodtam. A mugli orvostudomány sokat fejlődött. Ott vannak például a különböző ultrahangok, meg hát a varázsló vizsgálatok nagy része mágikus alapú, míg egy nőgyógyász kizárólag a fizikai paraméterekre koncentrál - miközben Hermione azt a borzalmas bájitalt itta, újra és újra ez pörgött a gondolatai között. Mi van ha valamit elnéztek? Mi van ha valami felett elsiklottak?

\- Remek! Tudok is egy nagyszerű orvost! Nem rég nyitotta meg a magán praxisát – Hermione nem bírta megállni nevetés nélkül, anyja ha akart valamit szinte ajtóstól rontott a házba. – Emlékszel még Roberta Lloyd-ra?

\- Bobbie-ra? Hát persze! – Bobbie Lloyd azon kevés kislány közé tartozott, akiket bizonyos mértékben a barátjának mondhatott. Összekötötte őket, hogy mind a ketten furcsa nevet kaptak a szüleiktől, egy iskolába jártak, amig Hermionét fel nem vették a Roxfortban és még egymás közelébe is laktak.

\- Nos az ő bátyja kitűnő eredményekkel végezte el az orvosit, letette a szakvizsgáját és egy éve saját rendelőt nyitott. Igazán lelkiismeretes és alapos!

\- Nem lenne kicsit fura hozzá járnom? Elvégre Bobbie bátyja – igaz nem volt vele sok kapcsolata Mike közel 10 évvel idősebb volt náluk.

\- Nem! – vágta rá az asszony. Hermione zavarában csak mosolyogni tudott ezen.

\- Óh, akkor jó! – Hermione szülei egészen addig maradtak, amíg Harry, Ginny, Luna és Ron meg nem érkeztek. Könnyű vacsorával és pár erősítő főzettel felpakolva.

Délutánra a sok látogató és nyüzsgés rendesen elfárasztotta Hermionét, aki kezdte úgy érezni, mintha nem is két hete, hanem fél éve lenne másállapotban. Remélte, hogy amint lejár a kötelező ágynyugalom az élete visszatér a rendes kerékvágásba.

Harry és Ron beadták a kérvényt a házasság felbontásával kapcsolatban, de persze semmit nem értek el. Még iktató számot sem kapott így jelezte a minisztérium, hogy számukra ez a kérvény soha nem is létezett. Percy elmondása alapján tudták, hogy a mágiaügyi miniszter személyesen semmisítette meg a papírokat.

Este miután Effi elvitte a vacsorája maradék, újabb látogató érkezett a szobájába, férje személyébe.

\- Hogy érzed magadat?

\- Remekül – becsukta a könyvet, amit Luna ajánlott és letette maga mellé az ágyra, mikor a férfi belépett a szobába. Semmibe is vehette volna, de azt nagyon gyerekes viselkedésnek tartotta.

\- Sok látogatod volt ma.

\- Bánod, hogy felborult az otthonod nyugalma? - a karcosságát még ha akarta sem tudta volna elnyomni a hangjában a nő.

\- Neked most támogatásra van szükséged, és ehhez nem kívánt vendégeket is el kell fogadnom.

\- Most pontosan kire célzol? A szüleimre? A véráruló barátaimra?

\- A szüleid kifinomult és művelt emberek, akik mugli létükre sokat tudnak a helyes viselkedésről.

\- Mit akarsz itt Lucius?

\- Csak meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy mindennel meg vagy-e elégedve.

\- Sokkal boldogabb lennék, ha máshol élhetnék, de ez az átkozott törvény megköti a kezemet! Még szerencse, hogy azt nem ellenőrzik, hogy közös szobában alszunk-e.

\- Nagyjából három év múlva, mind a ketten szabadok leszünk.

\- Igen, bárcsak már ott tartanék, hogy én és a gyermekeim örökre magunk mögött hagyhatnák ezt a kúriát és ezt a házasságot.

\- Jó éjszakát, Hermione – megfordult, hogy ő is visszavonuljon, de Hermione az ajtóban még utána szólt.

\- Luna biztosan meg tudta állapítani a kisbaba nemét. Kislány lesz, ahogy a feltáró főzet is mutatta. Boldog lehetsz, a félvérű gyermeked nem viszi tovább a Malfoy nevet majd.

\- Örülök! – halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.


	5. Chapter 5

Elérkezett Hermione születésnapja. Lucius száját a bocsánat szó pedig még soha nem hagyta el.

Hermione a születésnapját is ágynyugalomban töltötte és ez a tény nagyon bosszantotta, hiszen jól érezte magát és a leletei is rendben voltak, de elfogadta, hogy ez egy áldozat, amit meg kell hoznia a babája érdekében.

A barátai és a családja viszont mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy ez a születésnapja éppen olyan legyen vagy talán még jobb, mint az ezt megelőzőek.

A szobája maga volt a giccs parádé. Villogó, forgó és olykor füstölő feliratok, beszólogató lufik, torta és persze ajándékok. Annyira ember gyűlt össze az, amúgy nem is kicsi hálóban, hogy Luna engedélyezte a számára, hogy valaki a karjában leviheti a nagy társalgóba és onnan élvezheti tovább az ünnepséget.

Az egyik Weasley már mozdult is, hogy segítsen rajta, amikor Lucius megjelent, egy könnyű takarót felesége köré tekert és kiemelte az ágyból. Hermione azt sem vette észre idáig, hogy a szobában van.

\- Lucius!

\- Nem bánom, hogy jól érzed magadat, hisz születésnapod van, de nem szeretném ha megerőltetnéd magadat!

A Lucius és Hermione kettős úgy haladt elől, mint valami érdekes parádé fő kocsija. Mögötte a vendégek ajándékokat, dekorációt, sülteket és süteményeket cipelve.

A társalkodó már éppen elég nagy volt számukra és az egyetlen helyiség volt a hálóján és a könyvtáron kívül, amitől nem rázta ki Hermionét a hideg. Lucius finoman lerakta egy kényelmes fotelbe, majd távozott. Láthatóan nem akart részt venni ebben a kavalkádban, de a távozása inkább megkönnyebbüléssel járt mindenki számára.

Az ajándékok között akadtak szokásosak, mint az illatszercsomag, kötött holmi. Voltak hasznosak, mint fiola készlet, labortalár és igen csak meglepő, amivel a szülei lepték meg.

\- Tessék drágám – egy egészen kicsi zöld szalaggal átkötött dobozt nyújtottak át.

\- Ékszer? – a fedelet leemelve viszont egy elektromos kulcsot talált, amelyet a legújabb fajta autókhoz járt. – Ez egy kulcs.

\- Amihez egy autó is jár, drágám. Természetesen apád választotta, mert én nem értek hozzá.

\- Egy mazda Tribute. Már leteszteltem.

\- De hát tudjátok, hogy képes vagyok hoppanálni és a kandallón keresztül is utazhatok.

\- Igen, de mikor értesültünk erről a házassági törvényről beszereztünk bár terhességi könyvet, ami boszorkányoknak szól. Ebben azt mondták a harmadik hónaptól nem ajánlott a hoppanálás és a hetedik hónaptól a kandallót sem ajánlott használni. A babák pedig szintén nem viselik jól egyik utazási formát sem – magyarázta Hermione anyja.

\- Azt hiszem most már tudom, a tudálékosságát Hermione honnan örökölte – Ron megjegyzésén mindenki jót derült a két érintett pedig bájosan elpirult.

\- De akkor is, ez egy nagyon drága ajándék!

\- A lányomnak és az unokámnak a legjobbat. Csak nem képzeled, hogy valami megbízhatatlan használt autót rakunk alád?

\- Köszönöm, anyu és apu – mind a kettőt megölelte.

Arthur Weasley magához képest sokáig visszafogta magát és csak a torta felvágása után kérte meg Hermione apját, hogy mutassa meg neki az autót, de velük tartott még Harry, Ron, Charlie és Neville is.

\- Férfiak!

Délután négyre a partit berekesztették, minden étel elfogyott és valahogyan a fiúk eléggé kapatosan végezték.

\- Azt hiszem ideje elbúcsúzni – Lucius ismét a semmiből bukkant fel, kissé feszülten. Nem tetszettek neki a háza vendégei.

\- Még korán van – bár éppen elege volt ennyi felhajtásból maga körül és el is fáradt, de ezt semmiképpen nem ismerte volna be a férfi előtt.

\- Most az egyszer egyet értek Lucius-sal. Hosszú nap volt, pihenned kell – Jean Granger szavaira, mint valami parancs mindenki mozgolódni kezdett.

Negyed óra alatt feltakarítottak és visszarendeztek mindent. A manók is megcsinálták volna, de senki nem akart esetleg kellemetlenséget okozni Hermionénak. A búcsúzkodás már gyorsan ment, Hermione szülei távoztak utoljára. Az apja megígérte, hogy két nap múlva visszajön, mikor újra felkelhet és megtanítja vezetni az új kocsiját.

\- Indulás! – olyan hirtelen kapta fel a karjába a férfi, hogy Hermione ösztönösen a nyakába kapaszkodott.

\- Lebegtethetnél is.

\- Egyáltalán nem vagy nehéz – a fiatal nőt nem a súlya, hanem valahogy az érintés puszta megléte zavarta. – Láttam azt a mugli járművet, amit a szüleidtől kaptál. Én úgy tudtam, hogy ahhoz, hogy valaki ilyet vezessen valamiféle engedélyre is van szükség.

\- Jogosítványra, de én még 20 éves koromban megszereztem – voltak olyan napok, amikor egyszerűen csak ki akart szabadulni az irodából, a munkájából, a gondokból. Akkor hazament beült a szülei egyik autójába és csak vezetett. Nem a célállomás volt a lényeg, hanem maga az utazás.

\- És mennyire megbízható egy ilyen gépezet? Egyszer azt hallottam, hogy ezek fel is tudnak robbanni.

\- Nagyon megbízható, apa nagyon ért az autókhoz. Fiatal korában versenyzett is, de aztán megszülettem és anya kérésére abbahagyta – nem tudta megmondani miért árulta el ezt a férfinak. Hisz ez abszolút személyes téma volt, ők pedig nem álltak olyan kapcsolatban egymással.

\- Jól érezted magad?

\- Igen. Mindenki igazán kitett magáért.

\- Ragaszkodó népség azt meg kell hagyni – erre a megjegyzésre Hermione viszont inkább nem reagált. Tudta, hogy abból csak vita lenne és ezt a csodás napot nem akarta elrontani.

Az ágyon azonban még egy ajándék fogadta. Vagyis igazából három. Három könyv. Mindenféle csomagolás nélkül.

\- Ez meg mi? – kérdezte mikor Lucius letette az ágyra.

\- Születésnapi ajándék. Úgy gondoltam hasznosnak találod.

Hermione gyorsan az ölébe emelte a három bőrkötéses és már az illata alapján is igencsak régi könyvet.

\- Varázslójogok Kamelott idején. Ősi hagyományjog a tudattal rendelkező lényeknél. Vérfarkasok falkarendszere – olvasta fel hangosan a címeket.

\- Úgy tudom az új törvénymódosítási javaslatodban jogokat kívánsz visszaszerezni a vérfarkasoknak és a kentauroknak – Hermionét megdöbbentette, hogy a férfi ennyire tisztában van a munkájával.

\- Ezek az antik könyvek egy vagyonba kerülhettek!

\- Csekélység a számomra. A felkutatásuk kissé nehézkesebben ment – Hermione nem tudta, hogy reagáljon erre. Az, hogy a férfi tudta mikor van a születésnapja valamint időt és pénzt nem sajnálva felkutatta neki ezeket a könyveket egy egészen másfajta Lucius Malfoyt mutatott meg neki.

\- Köszönöm. Nagy becsben fogom őket tartani.

Ebben egészen biztos vagyok! Azért remélem nem felejtesz el ma éjszaka aludni is egy keveset! – egy cinikus, amolyan Malfoy-féle mosollyal a szája szélén kisétált a szobából.

Kérlek, ha idáig eljutottál írj véleményt, hogy tudjam léteztek és, hogy mit gondoltok az írásomról.


	6. Chapter 6

Nagyon sokat gondolkoztam és dolgoztam Hermione szüleinek a személyiségén, mivel a könyvekből elég keveset tudunk meg róluk. Hermione anyját egy intelligens, kedves, határozott nőnek képzeltem el. Míg az apját az én Lucius enyhébb változatának. Intelligens, alfa hím, családfő, erős férfi karakter és persze a két dudás egy csárdában esete is fenn áll Remélem nektek is tetszik.

Két nap múlva Hermione végre elhagyhatta az ágyát. Lucius nagyon örült, hogy egy utolsó vizsgálatot azért elvégeztek. Nem tetszett neki felesége türelmetlensége, Narcissa egészen máshogy kezelte a terhességét. Egy törékeny kismadár volt, aki élvezte, hogy sokat pihenhet és mind a kilenc hónapot ebben az átszellemült állapotban töltötte.

Hermione kismamaként is ragaszkodott a régi életéhez. Teljesen természetesnek fogadta el az állapotot. Mondván a nők erre vannak teremtve. Lucius úgy érezte egy sokkal bonyolultabb terhesség következik számára ez alkalommal.

Harold Granger teljesen természetesen sétált be a Kúria főbejáratán. Mugli létére sugárzott belőle egy magabiztos férfi ereje. Nem érezte magát kényelmetlenül ebben a környezetben, láthatóan szeretett és tudott is irányítani. Egy igazi mardekáros jellem.

Egy zacskó friss muffit is hozott magával, csak is Hermione kedvenceit, amit együtt elfogyasztottak mielőtt megkezdték volna az új autó feltérképezését. Ez megint nem tetszett Luciusnak, de tudta, hogy Hermione nem hallgatna rá. Muglik és a veszélyes játékaik.

Bevetette magát a dolgozószobájába. Délelőtt fogadta a könyvelőjét, szerződéseket nézett át és elfogyasztott egy könnyű ebédet. Közben igyekezett nem gondolni arra hányszor nézte meg az óráját. Nem aggódott, nem igazán. Hiszen akárhol lehetett a felesége. A szüleivel vagy a barátaival ebédelhetett, bár ha igazi házasság lett volna az övék hazaszólt volna.

\- Megérkeztünk – Harold Granger állt az ajtóban.

\- Bocsánat, de kopogott?

\- Kop, kop, kop – háromszor lassan kopogott az ajtófélfán. Besétált, becsukta az ajtót és leült Lucius elé. – Beszélni szeretnék magával – bár közel egy korúak voltak mégis magázódtak ők ketten.

\- Ezt valahogy azonnal gondoltam. Kávét vagy teát esetleg?

\- Nem köszönöm, gyors leszek. Szeretném, ha távol tartaná magát Hermionétól.

\- Ez igazán nehezen kivitelezhető tekintve, hogy házasok vagyunk, és közös gyermekeink lesznek.

\- Ne játssza a hülyét, Lucius, nem áll jól magának. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez a törvény mire kötelezi magukat, de szeretném a lányomat érzelmi értelemben épen visszakapni mikor ez a színjáték véget ér. Körülbelül három év múlva Hermione kérvényezheti a válását, újra szabad lehet és találhat magának egy olyan férfit, akit igazán szeret, és aki viszont szereti őt.

\- És arra nem gondolt, hogy én esetleg nem akarok majd válni? Lehet, hogy meg akarom tartani a fiatal feleségemet és a gyerekeimet? – persze egyáltalán nem akarta ezt, de oda akart vágni a férfinak. Grangert azonban nem olyan fából faragták.

\- Nem hiszem. Magának viszket a bőre ettől az egésztől. Nem tekinti egyenrangú félnek magukat és nem hiszem, hogy valaha is bármilyen nagyobb érzelmet fog táplálni a gyerekek iránt.

\- Most megsértett. Hát ilyen aljasnak tart?

\- Még annál is aljasabbnak. Hermione viszont sokkal érzékenyebb a látszatnál, tudom, hogy bántani fogja – Luciust egyáltalán nem érdekelte a mugli véleménye, de bosszantotta, hogy ilyen kioktatásban részesíti a saját otthonában. Neki senki nem mondhatja meg, hogy élje az életét vagy, hogy hogyan bánjon a feleségével.

\- Akkor mégis mit akar tőlem?

\- Élje az életét. Játssza a kisded játékait, legyenek szeretői, örüljön a fiának, a menyének és tartson olyan nagy távolságot amekkorát csak tud a lányomtól! – Harold elmondta, amit mondani akart. Nem várta meg Lucius válaszát, felállt és kisétált a szobából és még az ajtót sem csukta be maga mögött.

\- Mocskos mugli! – Lucius dühében felkapott egy papírnehezéket és a falhoz vágta, ahol a kristály száz apró darabra törött. – Beképzelt, arrogáns! Úgy bánok a feleségemmel és a családommal, ahogy akarok! Azt teszek azzal, ami az enyém, amit akarok!

Percekig dühöngött. Lucius Malfoy nem viselt el ilyen hangnemet olyantól, akit nem tisztelt vagy akitől nem félt.

Hermione imádta az új autóját. Könnyű volt vezetni, biztonságos volt és rengeteg volt benne a hely. Néha mikor belenézett a belső visszapillantóba szinte már látta a kisbabáját a gyerekülésbe.

A legtöbb ember úgy tudta a szülei egyszerű fogorvosok voltak, ami igaz is volt, de már nem igazán praktizáltak. Helyette vezették az általuk alapított klinikát, ahol tucatnyi fogorvos és szájsebész dolgozott nekik.

Azután nyitották, hogy kiderült micsoda is Hermione igazából. Azt akarták, hogy több pénzük és idejük legyen a különleges képességeire. Elolvastak mindent, ami nem csak a lányukat, de ők is bevonhatta ebben a világba. Mindenkivel beszélgettek, aki tanácsokkal láthatták el őket. Ezt a szülői odaadást és szeretetet akarta Hermione is átadni a saját lányának.

Egy héttel később Ginny, Luna és Hermione együtt ebédeltek London egy varázslók által lakott területén. Mind a hárman ismertek voltak, különösen Hermione, soha nem lehetett nyugalmuk, ha az Abszól úton vagy más mágusok által gyakran látogatott helyen megjelentek.

\- Na és mond csak Hermione van már ötleted, hogy fogod nevezni a kisbabádat?

\- Ginny, még nagyon korai lenne. Hiszen még csak egy hónapos terhes sem vagyok! – a két másik nő összenézett.

\- Ugyan Hermione. Minket nem versz át. Na ki vele!

\- Na jó! – lerakta a villáját és közelebb hajolt a barátnőihez, mintha a világ titkát akarná megsúgni nekik. – Aurora Joy Granger-Malfoy, de csak Rory-nak fogom hívni.

\- Napfény és öröm. Igazán szép.

\- Rory. Nekem tetszik a hangzása. Szinte látom magam előtt a kis szőke angyalt.

\- Csak nem az ifjú Lady Malfoy-hoz van szerencsém! – egy ápolt, szép arcú középkorú nő lépett az asztalukhoz barátnője kíséretében. Mugli ruhát viseltek, de akkor is látszott rajtuk, hogy boszorkányok.

\- Bocsánat, de kihez van szerencsém?

\- Lysett Avary, ismerem a férjét.

\- Elég sokan ismerik a férjemet, de tudja a baráti körünk nem keveredik.

\- Ó én több vagyok egyszerű barátnál – az idegesítő és közel sem annyira csinos barátnő felvihogott. Csupa gúny és rosszindulat volt mind a kettő és már az egész étterem figyelmét rájuk vonta. – Tegnap este is mikor meglátogatott éppen arra gondoltam, hogy lehet az, hogy új férj és mégis inkább velem tölti az idejét. Egyszerűen nem bírtam ki, hogy rá ne kérdezzek.

\- Azt hiszem épp eleget mondott! – Ginny szinte fellökte a székét olyan hirtelen állt fel.

\- Aztán mondott egy két dolgot és rájöttem, miért keresi más társaságát. Még szerencse, hogy ilyen gyorsan bekapta a legyet, különben az én szegény drágámnak tovább el kellett volna viselnie a szánalmas teljesítményét és a magafajta érintését!

\- Hagyja abba! – már Luna sem bírta tovább, mind a ketten a pálcájáért nyúlt, de Hermione elkapta a kezüket.

\- Köszönöm szépen, asszonyom, hogy ezt megosztotta velem. Mint mondtam a baráti társaságaink nem keverednek, hisz én nagyon megválogatom, kikkel kerülök kapcsolatba. További szép napot – 50 fontot dobott az asztalra, ami bőven fedezte az ebédjüket, majd kihúzta a barátnőit az utcára.

\- Szét kellett volna átkoznom a hülye fejét ennek a mocskos ribancnak!

\- Emberek voltak mindenhol.

\- Akkor be kellett volna csak vernem a képét!

\- Ginny.

\- Meg kellett volna tépnem!

\- Ginny!

\- Letörölni azt a gonosz mosolyt az arcáról!

\- Ginny!

\- Mi van Luna?

\- Most ne azzal a nővel foglalkozz, hanem a barátnőnkkel. Hermione jól vagy?

\- Hát persze, miért ne lennék?

\- Hermione állj! – Luna és Ginny egyszerre ragadták meg a karját és fordították meg.

\- Lányok jól vagyok – és tényleg jól volt. Hisz nem volt szerelmes a férfiba, nem érzett iránta semmit haragon kívül. Valahol tudta is, hogy a férfinak vannak szeretői. – Csak bosszant a nő viselkedése. Milyen közönséges volt – minél többet gondolt rá, annál mérgesebb lett. – Hiszen mit várok Lucius Malfoytól? Majd pont ő nem csalja meg a rákényszerített feleségét? A terhes feleségét?! Egy ilyen ribanccal! – a következő pillanatban már zokogott. Nem volt szerelmes a férfiba, mégis olyan mély nyomást érzett a mellkasában, amitől képtelen volt szabadulni. – Nem számít, semmit nem számít – úgy érezte, hogy menten összeesett volna, ha Luna és Ginny nem karolták volna át két oldalról.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahogy a levelek elkezdtek megbarnulni úgy vett fel Lucius és Hermione egy megszokott életritmust, amiben szinte soha nem érintkeztek. A férfi érezte, hogy történt még valami, de természetesen nem kérdezett rá.

Mind a ketten sokat dolgoztak, sokat mozogtak a barátaik között, szinte alig voltak otthon. Hermione már hat hetes terhes volt és hetente járt vizsgálatokra a Mungóba. Mikor megjött Lucius mindig úgy intézte, hogy találkozzon vele. Tőmondatokban megbeszélték mi történt, aztán tovább mentek.

Ezt mind a ketten képesek lettek volna folytatni. Elég makacsok és büszkék voltak, de aztán Lucius elcsípett egy beszélgetést Hermione és az anyja között, aki egyre gyakrabban töltötte a Kúriában az idejét.

\- Miféle mugli vizsgálatokról van szó? – már a főbejáratnál elkapta Hermionét, alig, hogy Jean elment.

\- Tessék?

\- Most hallottam, hogy az anyád el akar cipelni valami sarlatánhoz a jövő héten!

\- Nem sarlatán, hanem egy tehetséges nőgyógyász, aki ultrahang vizsgálatot fog elvégezni rajtam, hogy biztos lehessek benne, minden rendben van.

\- A mi jól képzelt gyógyítóink azt mondták, hogy minden rendben van. Vagy hazudtál?

\- Nem, nem hazudtam, de aggódom. Terhes vagyok és voltak már komplikációk. És….és én csak szeretnék biztosra menni. Még soha nem voltam ilyen bizonytalan helyzetbe! Nem érted?

\- Nekem nem kell bemutatnod egy terhességet, nekem már van egy gyerekem! – Lucius olyan hangosan kiabált, hogy a falak visszaverték.

\- Igazad van. Neked már van EGY gyereked. Ha most megbocsátasz, nekem ehhez nincs kedvem.

\- Hermione ne forgasd ki a szavaimat! Ne merj itt hagyni! És meg ne tudjam, hogy elmész ahhoz a sarlatánhoz! – Hermione már a lépcső tetején állt, mikor visszafordult.

\- Ez az én testem, az én terhességem és az én kisbabám! Neked pedig nincs jogod megszabni nekem bármit is – aztán elszaladt.

Lucius még sok mindent utána kiabált volna, de ő egy Malfoy volt, aki nem fog kiabálni a bejárata előtt egy csitri után. Utána is mehetett volna, hogy úgy folytassa, de inkább elhopponált. Hirtelen a kúria túl szűk lett kettejüknek.

Draco nagyon meglepődött mikor meglátta az apját az ajtaja előtt. Lucius ritkán látogatta meg őket az otthonukban, tiszteletben tartotta az ifjú házasok magánéletét.

\- Amint megszüli azt a kölyköt, meg fogom ölni! Meg én – Lucius szinte bedübörgött a fia mellett, egyenesen az étkezőbe sétált és töltött magának egy adag konyakot. Noha szinte soha nem ivott, különösen nem fényes nappal.

\- Mivel bosszantott fel az én, drága mostohaanyám?

\- Kitalálta, hogy elmegy valami mugli gyógyítóhoz, hogy megcsináltasson valami ultra vizsgálatot! – felhajtotta a konyakot, majd levetette magát egy karfás székre, természetesen a főhelyre.

\- Esetleg ultrahang vizsgálatot.

\- Te ismered?

\- Egyre nagyobb divat a boszorkányok körében. Theo és Pansy is voltak, látni akarták a babájukat, aztán mindenkinek mutogatták azokat a pacákat!

\- Komolyan beszélsz?

\- Természetesen. A mugli gyógyítás nagyon sokat fejlődött. Teljesen más oldalról közelítik meg a dolgokat – leült az apja mellé. Egy manó kávét, teát, apró süteményeket és szendvicseket rakott le eléjük. – Szerintem kísérd el.

\- Inkább Azkaban!

\- Közelebb hozhatna benneteket egymáshoz és téged a gyerekhez.

\- Én nem akarok közel kerülni ahhoz a nőhöz! – Draconak már fájt a feje az apja viselkedésétől. Teljesen szétesett mióta kimondta az igent. Már nem volt olyan nyugodt és megfontolt. Félelmetes, de ugyan akkor nagyon pezsdítő érzés volt.

\- Életed nagy lehetőségét fogod kihagyni.

\- Ne gyere nekem ezzel a cukormázzal. Soha nem tudnám elképzelni magam egy mugliivadékkal! – Draco jobbnak látta nem feszegetni a témát. Ez az apja élete volt, neki kell megoldani vagy éppen elrontani.

Később Astoria is csatlakozott hozzájuk, bájosan vett részt a beszélgetésben, ahogy egy igazi aranyvérű hölgytől elvárták. Bézs talárt viselt és azt a gyémánt nyakláncot, amit még Lucius adott Narcissának. Jó volt fia feleségén látni.

\- Az mindenesettre meglepett, hogy a múltkori botrány nem került a címlapokra – a manók vezetője jelezte, hogy az ebéd elkészült, Astoria pedig engedélyt adott a tálalásra.

\- Nem a véletlen műve volt kedvesem. Az összes nagy lap kapott egy kedves kis figyelmeztetést tőlem és a minisztérium sem örült volna, ha a kirakat párjuk botrányától lett volna hangos a sajtó, alig pár héttel az esküvő után.

\- Miféle botrányról beszéltek?

\- Hát a Lady Avary által generáltról. Apám én értem, hogy nem vagy teljesen megelégedve az új feleségeddel, de az a nő egyszerűen undorító és vállalhatatlan. Nála sokkal diszkrétebb szeretőt is választhattál volna – Draco hangjában érezni lehetett a neheztelés, és ha Astoria fel is háborodott apósa viselkedésén se szóval se tettel nem véleményezte. Közben felszolgálták a kagylólevest.

\- Mit generált az a nő?

\- Nem hallottad? – mind a két fiatal meg volt ezen döbbenve.

\- Semmiről nem tudok! – amíg Cissa élet ő látta el társadalmi pletykákkal, amelyeknek időnként hasznát is vette, de azóta csak a legnagyobb botrányok jutottak el hozzá.

\- Hermione, Ginny Potter és Luna Weasley pár hete együtt ebédelt London mugli részén, de Lysett Avary követte őket Augusta Monstro-val – Astoria megállt, nem igazán tudta mit is meséljen el még.

\- Ahol jelenetet rendezett. Közölte a feleségeddel, hogy a szeretőd és hogy te mennyire elégedetlen vagy vele, hogy mekkora megkönnyebbülés, hogy elsőre megfogant, mert undorodsz tőle. Ahogy természetesen a gyermektől is – Draco mást is hallott, de azokban már annyi volt a feltételezés és a ferdítés, hogy inkább nem ismételte el. Lucius csak hallgatott.

\- Én tudom, hogy ez egy kényszer kapcsolat, de biztos borzalmas lehetett Hermione számára – Astoria az eljegyzés követően többször találkozott a nővel és barátságféle alakult ki közöttük, de természetesen Astoria hűsége a Malfoyoknak szólt. – Terhes és a férje szeretője több tucat ember és a barátai előtt megalázta.

\- Azt beszélik Potter és Weasley mikor meghallották mi történt szétátkozták az irodájukat.

Lucius-ban forrt a harag. Sok mindent el tudott képzelni Lysett Avary-ről, de ezt nem. Nem azért mert nem volt aljas vagy, mert nem akart minél többet belőle, hanem mert ez egy nagyon ostoba lépés volt a részéről.

Lysett azóta volt a szeretője, hogy Narcissa először kitiltotta az ágyából, de testi kapcsolaton kívül soha nem volt több közöttük. Soha nem osztotta meg vele az életét és a gondjait, egy alkalmat leszámítva. Harold Granger látogatása után olyan indulatba jött, hogy azt csak egy asszonyon volt képes levezetni. Utána pedig mesélt, a sértett harag kitört belőle, amit azaz ostoba ribanc fel is használt.

\- Beszéljünk valami másról! – mondta Astoria, Draco pedig ejtette a témát.

A leves után, könnyű saláta, sült majd finom desszert következett. A társalgás viszont akadozott, bármivel is próbálkoztak. A kávé után Lucius elbúcsúzott tőlük és haza hopponált.

Késztetést érzett, hogy lássa a feleségét, hogy beszéljen vele. Bűnösnek érezte magát, egyáltalán nem ezt érdemelte a nő, nem volt úriemberhez méltó a viselkedése. Először a hálója felé indult, de aztán az ösztöneire hallgatva a könyvtár felé fordult. Meg is találta a lányt a kandalló előtt az egyik fotelben ülve. A lábait felhúzva egy takaróval maga körül, az egyik könyvvel a kezében, amit Luciustól kapott. Ezt nagyon jó volt látni.

Leemelt egy verseskötet az egyik polcról, majd odament a lányhoz. Nem szólt egy szót sem csak leült mellé. Választhatta volna bármelyik másik fotelt vagy kanapét, akadt belőlük jó pár, de a lány közelébe akart lenni.

Fél órát töltöttek el csendben egymás mellett. Időnként egymásra néztek, de nem szólaltak meg. Effi kamillateát és sós kekszet hozott a lánynak, amit hálásan megköszönt.

\- Ez az ebéded? – a lány elég sápadtnak tűnt. És mintha fogyott volna.

\- Nem bírtam magamba tartani az ebédemet. A keksz és a kamillatea megnyugtatja a gyomromat.

\- Beteg vagy?

\- Nem, de a reggeli rosszullétek nem csak reggel érkezhetnek.

\- Nem vettél be gyomornyugtató főzetet?

\- De igen, de figyelmeztetek, hogy nehogy túladagoljam.

\- Értem – Hermione visszafordult a könyvéhez, de a tekintete már nem követte a sorokat. Lucius szóba akarta hozni az incidenst, de aztán úgy gondolta minek újra felkavarni az álló vizet. Egy mardekáros soha nem megy bele önként egy veszekedésbe. – Engedélyezem, hogy elmenj ahhoz a mugli gyógyítóhoz.

\- Engedélyezed? – rántotta fel Hermione a szemöldökét. - Nem mintha szükségem lenne rá, de miért gondoltad meg magad?

\- Te egy egészen más világból érkeztél, ahova még mindig erős szálakkal kötődsz. Időként megfeledkezem erről, és azt is megértem, hogy minél több szakember szájából szeretnéd hallani, hogy a gyerekünk jól van.

\- Ki vagy te és hol van Lucius Malfoy? – Hermione becsukta könyvét és a mellettük lévő kisasztalra helyezte.

\- Közel sem vagyok olyan bigott, mint gondolod.

\- Dehogynem! – Hermione mosolygott. Nem nagyon és nem olyan nyíltan, mint a barátaira, de akkor is mosoly volt. Lucius szépnek találta a mosolyát, de a szemeit még inkább. – Éppen ezért tudom milyen nehéz volt ez neked. Tudod nem rég jöttem meg a Weasley-ktől és Molly mondott pár érdekes dolgot nekem. Nem csinálhatjuk végig úgy ezt a házasság komédiát, hogy mindenért egymás torkának ugrunk. Sokat ártok magamnak és a babának is, ha folyton ideges vagyok és emésztem magam – Lucius tudta, hogy most Lady Avary-re is gondol. – Te egy aranyvérű vagy. Tiszteled a hagyományokat, sok dolog, ami neked természetes nekem idegen és fordítva.

\- Mit javasolsz?

\- Egy békés együttélést. Nyugodtan kérdezz a baba felöl, nem titkolok el semmit – aztán elhallgatott, nem úgy mint aki végzett, hanem mint aki erőt gyűjt. – Tudom, hogy a lányom nem vált ki belőled olyan érzéseket, mint Draco, de hálás lennék, ha megpróbálnád legalább egy kicsit szeretni – kezét a hasára helyezte. Remegő szájával, fiatal arcával és homályos tekintetével úgy nézett ki, mint egy törékeny virág.

\- Nekem számít a gyermek. Az enyém.

\- Választottam neki nevet, a mugliknál sokszor az anya nevezi el a babáját – az aranyvérűeknél a mindenkori családfő, de Lucius nem emelte kifogást ellene, mivel neki még meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy elnevezze. S tekintve, hogy Draco még nem is létező első gyermekét már tudta, hogy fogja elnevezni ez szégyennel töltötte el.

\- Mit választottál? – remélte, hogy nem valami borzalom. A muglik olyan középszerűek tudnak lenni, ha nevekről van szó.

\- Aurora Joy.

\- Aurora Malfoy – ízlelgette a nevet, többször kimondta magában és tetszett neki.

\- Aurora Granger-Malfoy – így már annyira nem volt szép a csengése, de Lucius akarta először a két családnevet. Meg kell különböztetni a két ágát a családnak. – De csak Rorynak becézem.

\- Szép és erős név. Van jelentése.

Nem tudtak többet mondani. Pár percig kínosan hallgattak, majd jobbnak látták visszafordulni a könyveikhez. Másnap délután Lucius ismét a könyvtárban találta a feleségét. Ugyan ott ült, ugyan az a könyv volt nyitva előtte, de most egy jegyzetfüzet is nyitva volt, amibe szorgalmasan írogatott. Annyira elmerült a munkájába, hogy észre sem vette mikor a férfi bejött.

Lucius ezúttal egy novellás kötetet vett le a polcról és leült a tegnapi helyére. Hermione csak ekkor vette észre. Meglepődött, de mikor a férje nem szólalt meg visszafordult a lapokhoz. Harmadik nap ismét ott ültek egymás mellett. Nem beszéltek és csak a könyvek változtak a kezükbe. Lucius számára annyira fontossá váltak ezek az órák, hogy tudatosan úgy rendezte a napi teendőit, hogy ott lehessen.

\- Jövő héten ebédet tartok pár barátomnak – egy hét csendes olvasgatás után elérkezett az idő el újabb beszélgetéshez. – Minden hónapban egyszer összegyűlünk egyikünknél. Most én vagyok soron.

\- Csak férfiak vagy a feleségek és barátnők is?

\- Csak férfiak.

\- Jó, ennek örülök – Hermione nem állt készen egy ebédre egy rakás aranyvérűre az asztala körül, akiknek a fele pár éve még aktívan az életére tört. – Kell valamit segítenem? – előző házassága idején Narcissa az ilyen alkalmakkor megtervezte a menüt, személyesen gondoskodott a dekorációról és apró ajándékokról, ami egyetlen férfit sem érdekelt igazából.

\- Nem, semmit.

\- Rendben. Mikor érkeznek a barátaid?

\- 11 körül.

\- Rendben, addigra én eltűnök – Lucius nem ezt akarta kihozni ebből, de nem tudott mit mondani vagy pontosítani, mert a felesége összeszedte a könyveit és pennáit és egyszerűen ott hagyta a férfit. Mind az a haladás, amit idáig elértek eltűnt. Luciusnak azaz érzése támadt, hogy ők ketten nem egy nyelvet beszélnek, de most először nem akarta annyiban hagyni. A könyvet a kanapéhoz csapta és a nő után indult. Olyan gyors volt, hogy még a lépcső előtt sikerült utol érnie.

\- Most mégis mi rosszat mondtam? – elkapta Hermione karját és nem is engedte el.

\- Tessék?

\- Mondok neked valamit és erre megsértődsz!

\- Én nem sértődtem meg!

\- Akkor miért vonultál így el?

\- Három óra van és négykor jelenésem van a nőgyógyásznál! Csak nem akartam mondani, mert tartottam tőle, hogy megint a fejemnek ugrasz! Lucius tudom, hogy nem ismersz, de hidd el ha nekem valami bajom van azt közölni fogom veled! – ez meglepte a férfit. Húsz évet töltött el egy olyan asszonnyal, aki mindig makulátlanul viselkedett, de ha valami mégis zavarta, akkor bezárkózott és képes volt napok vagy hetekig hallgatásával büntetni őt.

\- Ez esetben elnézésedet kérem.

\- Meg van bocsátva, de most már készülődnöm kell.


	8. Chapter 8

Nagyon szeretem ezt a fejezetet, kicsit bepillantást nyerhetünk az általam elképzelt aranyvérűek világába. Mit jelent számukra a hűség és a barátság fogalma.

oooooo

Hermione a szülei nappalijába hopponált, ahonnan ő és az édesanyja együtt mentek tovább a klinikára kocsival. Közben beszámolt neki a furcsa könyvtári találkozóiról, de Jean nem kommentálta csak nagyokat hümmögött.

A klinika London kertvárosában állt. Fehérre festett falai és modern építészetre jellemző négyzetessége rideggé tette, de hatalmas park vette körül sok fával, virággal, padokkal és még egy kis csobogóval is.

A bejáratnál a regisztrációs pultnál három meglepően fiatal nővérke ült. Mikor megadták kit keresnek, az egyik azonnal felállt és a második emeleti rendelőhöz vezette őket. Még öt perce sem várakoztak, amikor nyílt az ajtó és Mike Lloyd lépett ki rajta.

Fehér köpenye alatt divatos farmert, világoskék inget és mellényt viselt. Vörös haját a mai divat szerint vágatta. Kamasznak is helyes volt, de most már több volt annál. Hermione soha nem hitte, hogy egy férfit szépnek lehet tartani.

\- Csak nem? A kis Mione? – ölelésre nyíltak a hosszú karok és a fiatal nő köré záródtak.

\- Mike! Istenem! – nevetett, olyan volt ez a találkozás, mint egyfajta hazatérés.

\- Milyen szép vagy, Mione!

\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz, de tudod már senki nem szólít így.

\- Igen, hisz felnőttél. Üdvözölöm, Mrs Granger – Jeant is megölelte, majd beterelte Hermione a rendelőbe, hogy megvizsgálhassa. – Ott át tudsz öltözni. – mutatott egy kis öltözőszoba felé.

\- Rendben gyors leszek.

\- Addig felteszek pár kérdést a kortörténeteddel kapcsolatban.

\- Rendben, jól hallak.

\- Volt már ez előtt is terhességed?

\- Nem.

\- Nőgyógyászati műtéted esetleg komolyabb fertőzésed.

\- Nem.

\- Tapasztaltál az elmúlt hónapokban fájdalmat, folyást?

\- Nem.

\- Mikor volt az utolsó vérzésed?

\- Úgy kilenc hete.

\- Megerősítette-e már orvos a terhesség tényét.

\- Igen, több is – Hermione végzett az öltözéssel, visszatért a hatalmas zöld vizsgálóköpenyben és felült a vizsgálóasztalra.

\- Rendben. Először megvizsgálom a hasadat, aztán leveszek egy kevés vért, utána egy belső ultrahang következik és végül egy édes kis fotót készítünk a babádról.

\- Rendben – elfeküdt és igyekezett lazítani. Évek óta nem vizsgálta férfi és a tény, hogy Mike-t még ismeri is nem javított a helyzetén. – Hogy van Bobbie?

\- Nagyon jól. Épp a diplomáját írja. Nagyon ideges és kiakasztja az egész családot! – a férfi keze nem volt hideg és nagyon szakszerűen végezte a dolgát. – Marion megfenyegette, ha még egyszer felemeli a hangját bezárja, mint valami rossz gyereket.

\- És mi a helyzet Marionnal? – a Lloyd gyerekek közül ő volt a középső és az egyetlen akivel Hermione nem ápolt jó kapcsolatot. Marion vagány volt, szép és népszerű. Minden, ami ő és Bobbie nem, ami miatt a kishúga neheztelt is rá, Hermione pedig mint legjobb barátnő szimpátia alapon utálkozott.

\- A BBC-nél van producerként, most várja az első babáját. A férje egy kis kukac!

\- Mike!

\- Jó értelembe! Ismered Mariont és hát Tim nem olyan, mint amit valaha is elképzeltünk mellé. Olyan magas, mint Marion. Szemüveges, gizda, egy tudós. Semmi vagány nincs benne, de szeretik egymást és nagyon boldogok, szóval mindenki örül.

\- És te megtaláltad már a nagy őt?

\- Nem - gyorsan levette a vért, megírta és egy állványra helyezte. – Pár hete ért végett a kapcsolatom.

\- Nagyon sajnálom.

\- Én nem. Két éve voltunk együtt, de közbe jött egy harmadik meg egy negyedik is. Én általam.

\- Mike!

\- Hát igen félreléptem, de az utolsó hónapokban nagyon nem működtünk már, csak egyikünk sem akarta beismerni. Tedd fel ide a lábadat, elvégzem a belső ultrahangot. Nem ő volt az igazi, az elejétől fogva tudtam, csak rossz egyedül is.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Én nem. És nálad mi a helyzet? 22 évesen ifjú feleség és hamarosan anyuka is leszel. Biztos nagy a szerelem.

\- Azt nem mondanám.

\- Az meg, hogy lehet?

\- Csak a gyerek miatt házasodtunk össze és inkább csak zuhanunk bele a semmibe.

\- Az gáz. Úgy látom itt minden rendben – arrébb gurult a székével és Hermione mellett lefékezett. Szétnyitotta a köpenyt és hideg gélt nyomott a hasára. – Na lássuk a kisfickót.

\- Kislány – javította ki Hermione automatikusan.

\- Anyai megérzés?

\- Valami olyasmi – a monitor elkezdett villogni majd egy furcsa szürkés kép jelent meg előttük.

\- Meg is van. Látod, ott van a babád – egy apró foltra mutatott a képernyőn. – Szeretnéd meghallgatni a szívverését.

\- Igen, nagyon – pár kattintás és hamarosan a vizsgálót betöltötte a gyors dobogás hangja.

\- Istenem milyen gyors!

\- Ilyennek kell lennie. És most mosolyt kicsi! – a képet Hermione kezébe adta, aki meghatódva nézegette a babáját. – Úgy látom minden rendben van.

\- Biztos?

\- Teljesen – pár papírkendővel megtörölgette a lány hasát. – Visszaöltözhetsz. Addig felírok neked vastablettát és pár terhességi vitamint. Hozzá csapok pár ajánlást is. A klinika indít jó pár órát a pároknak. Terhességi tanácsadás, kismama torna, babaápolás és hasonlók. A legtöbbre az apukák is eljöhetnek, tudod, hogy ne maradjanak ki semmiből.

\- Lucius nem olyan apuka, aki részt venne bármi ilyesmin – kilépett a szobából a kezében még mindig ott volt az ultrahangos fotó.

\- Akkor ez nem lehet egyszerű neked – Hermione ezt inkább nem kommentálta. Megköszönte a recepteket, majd kimentek a folyosóra, megmutatták Jean-ek az ultrahangos fotót, aki ott helyben sírva fakadt. Pár percet még beszélgettek, kaptak új időpontot, aztán elindultak haza.

Mikor hazaért köszönt a férjének elmondta, hogy minden rendben ment, de a fényképet nem mutatta meg neki. Másnap egy kávé mellett Harry, Ginny, Ron és Luna kielemezték a fotót. Az alig kivehető kis magzatnak pont olyan orra van, mint Hermionének. Az álla vonala is az anyjától örökölte és a felvétel alapján már kikövetkeztették, hogy barna haja lesz a babának. Ron megpróbálta megbűvölni a képet, hogy mozogjon, de természetesen semmit nem ért el vele. Hermione ezen csak nevetett és magában újra hálát adott, amiért, hogy ilyen barátokkal áldotta meg az ég.

\- Örülök, hogy mind a négyen itt vagytok, mert kérni szeretnék tőletek egy nagy szívességet. Tudjátok én annak ellenére vagy talán éppen azért, mert a mágia az életem része hívő keresztény is vagyok és ezt szeretném a gyermekemmel is megosztani. Ezért Harry és Ginny szeretném, ha a születése után ti tartanátok a szenteltvíz alá a kisbaba fejét és vállalnátok a keresztszülőséget.

\- Merlinre, Hermione.

\- Megtisztelsz minket! – az asztal fölött Harry megfogta a lány kezét, míg Ginny szorosan magához ölelte.

\- De ugyan akkor ismerem a mágikus keresztelés hagyományát is és nagyon tisztelem a természet közeliségét ezért azt szeretném, ha Luna és Ron lenne ott és segítene az áldozattételben.

\- Hemione, köszönöm – Luna olyan fényesen mosolygott, mint maga a nap. Ron a maga részéről próbálta legyűrni a könnyeit.

Lucius még utoljára ellenőrizte, hogy a manók mindent előkészítettek a vendégek fogadására a személyes nappalijában. Narcissa halál után itt fogadta őket. A kör alakban elhelyezett fotelek és kanapék kis asztalokat fogtak közre, amiket jól megraktak különleges szendvicsekkel, sültekkel, salátákkal és süteményekkel. A házigazda pedig a legjobb borait és a legdrágább whiskyét szolgálta fel mellé.

A férfiak meg is érkeztek pontosan 11-kor. Mind drága talárt és fényes bőrcipőt viseltek. Együtt jártak Roxfortba, egyszerre házasodtak, a gyerekeik közel egykorúak voltak és együtt próbálták meg túlélni a háborút. Erős hűség kötötte őket össze, amelyet még maga a Nagyúr sem tudott összetörni.

\- Lucius! Hiányoltunk a múltkori találkozóról! – Trevor Nott kezet rázott.

\- Nagy műsor volt. Crak összetörte Marybell vázáját! – Roger Greengrasser és Lucius megölelték egymást. Ma már nem csak barátok, de rokonok is voltak.

\- Még ma is hallgatom tőle, hogy milyen felelőtlen vagyok – mosolygott, de a szemei üresek maradtak. A fia, Vincent halála után már nem volt ugyan az.

\- Majd megnyugszik – megszorította a barátja vállát. Senki iránt nem érzett annyi empátiát, mint ez a nagy melák. Ő és a többiek végül is szerencsések, egyiküknek sem kellett gyermeket eltemetni.

\- Mindig mondtam, hogy a francia bor furcsa dolgokat hoz ki az emberből.

\- Avary te kimondottan szereted azt a francia bort!

\- Csakhogy a bor nem szeret engem viszont, Malfoy!

\- Farkas éhes vagyok, gyorsabban üdvözöljétek egymást – Alain Perks volt az utolsó. Monstro, Parkinson és Davis nem tudtak eljönni.

\- Azonnal ehetünk.

\- A szakácsod most is készített olyan spárgával töltött csirkét?

\- Természetesen.

A hat férfi elfoglalta a helyét a nappaliban. Itt nem volt főhely, mind egyformák voltak. A manók tányérokra szedtek nekik az ételből, újratöltötték a poharaikat. Evés közben semleges témákról beszéltek. Aztán, ahogy a tányérok ürültek, a hasak megteltek és az alkoholfogyasztás is megemelkedett a nyelvük is kezdett megeredni.

\- Tényleg hiányoltunk múlt hónapban. Vártuk a beszámolódat az új házasságodról!

\- Ne haragudjatok. Egyszerűen minden olyan gyorsan történt – az esküvő, a terhesség, majd a veszély, hogy elveszítik a babát túl sok volt és egyszerűen megfeledkezett a találkozóról.

\- És milyen az ifjú boszorkány az ágyban? – kérdezte Avary, aki tucatjával fogyasztotta a szeretőket.

\- Friss – pajzán mosolya a barátai arcára is hasonló mosolyt csalt. – És igen termékeny.

\- És tudjátok már mit vártok? – Roger figyelemmel kísérte az egész eljegyzést, mert ami a Malfoykat érintette az érintette az ő lányát is.

\- Kislányt. Aurora Granger-Malfoy lesz a neve.

\- Granger-Malfoy? Jó ötlet, meg kell tudni különböztetni a tiszta ágat és ezeket – Lucius keze a pohár köré szorult. Rogernek nem volt joga megjegyzést tenni.

\- Tiszta ág?! – Alain az egyetlen, aki soha nem volt halálfaló és, aki a legnagyobb szájjal rendelkezett, most sem akart csendben maradni. – Már nincs olyan, hogy aranyvér vagy tiszta ág! Nem tudok egy tucatnyi olyan házasságról az új generációban, ahol aranyvérű gyermekek születnek majd!

\- Ez a törvény nem sokáig lesz érvényben.

\- Szerintem sem, de addig évek telnek el és százával születnek majd félvér gyerekek. És én nem fogok hátat fordítani a félvér unokámnak egy ilyen baromság miatt. Sally-Ann boldog a mugliivadék férjével és én is kedvelem. A fiam pár éve elvett egy aranyvérű hárpiát és a poklot éli át vele. Az én véleményem az, hogy mindenkinek a vére piros.

\- Mindig te voltál a reformer, Alain – Micha Avary volt a legmélyebben anno a halálfalóságban, ahol megtört és az egész életét átértékelte.

\- Nem is a vér az igazi probléma, hanem a hagyományaink elvesztése. Ezek a gyerekek nem vihetik tovább – Roger csak nem hagyta annyiban.

\- Baromság! A hagyományainkat mi adjuk tovább a gyerekeinknek!

\- Nem, mert ők nem érzik át azt a több ezer éves áldozatot és kötelességtudatot, amit a vérünk hordoz.

\- Szóval te különbséget fogsz tenni? Hát akkor vicces családi találkozóitok lesznek barátom. Külön karácsonyoztok, külön ünnepeltek születésnapokat vagy egyszerűen az új Lady Malfoy és a gyerekei nem kívánt személyek lesznek?

\- Alain fejezd be!

\- Nem Nott ez fontos.

\- Lucius el fog válni, nem igaz? – Roger szinte szuggerálta a tekintetével a másik férfit. Lucius hol rá, hol Alainra nézett, aztán csak bólintott.

\- Na ez jó. Akkor csak ki kell várni, amíg azok a gyerekek kipottyannak – Alain lecsapta a poharát, majd maga töltötte újra. – Aztán szépen elváltok. Az ifjú Hermione fogja az ő kis Granger-Malfoy csemetéit. Többé nem kötelezi a törvény. Talál majd magának biztos egy férfit, hisz csinos, okos és egy kibasszott háborús hős. Hozzá megy, neki is szül majd egy-két gyereket és majd a Granger-Malfoyoknak is ő lesz az apja. Nem Luciust fogják apának szólítani és nem Dracot fogják testvérűknek tartani.

\- Fejezd be!

\- Így fog lenni Lucius! Hallanod kell! A lányod soha nem fog az öledbe ülni és az ujja köré csavarni. A friss és termékeny feleséged mással szeretkezik majd és még a létezésedet is elfelejti. Ki tudja, lehet az én fiam lesz az! Én nagyon szívesen látnék a családomban egy ilyen boszorkányt.

\- Alain!

\- Túl messzire mész – Crak és Nott is megpróbálták leállítani.

\- Nem hiszem. Csak felvázoltam egy nagyon is lehetséges jövő képet. A Nagyúr óta nem volt még ilyen indulat közöttünk! Azóta nem haragudtam ennyire rátok! Azt mondom, amit 30 éve is, amikor mind beléptetek a halálfalók közé – kiitta az italát, majd felállt. – Hülyék vagytok és nagyon megbánjátok majd, de akkor már késő lesz a siránkozás. Lucius köszönöm a vendéglátást. Nagyon tanulságos volt. Jövő hónapban nálam, igaz? – mindenkivel kezet fogott, majd elhagyta a szobát.

\- Merlinre Alain rosszabb, mint egy ripacs.

\- Roger, most már elég! – Lucius elvesztette minden türelmét.

\- Szerintem Perksnek igaza van.

\- Crak!

\- Én szeretném azokat a félvér unokákat, de már nincs fiam, aki az apjuk lehetne. Ostobák vagytok, ha ezt nem értékelitek! Lucius köszönöm a vendéglátást – a nagydarab férfi is felállt és távozott. Crak mivel elvált férfi volt szintén kötelezte a törvény, de őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte a feleség keresés. Most arra várt, hogy válasszanak neki.

\- Én a magam részéről hiszek a vérben, de csak a saját vérem erejében. Megyek is, látogatást teszek a fiamnál és kicsit babusgatom az unokámat. Köszönöm a vendégfogadást. Lucius, kaptál egy új esélyt az élettől, ne szúrd el. Crak, Zabini és még olyan sokan nem voltak ilyen szerencsések – mondta Nott.

\- - Hát ez nem igaz! Mindenki ellenem van?

\- - Gyere, Roger. Te épp eleget tettél már ma – Trevor megfogta a barátja vállát és kihúzta a szobából. Csak Avary és Lucius maradtak a szobában.

\- Mikor Kingsley-t leváltották és Rolan Moore került a helyére azt hittem túl vagyunk a nehezén. Nem sok kurázsit néztünk ki abból a kis görcsből – Micha egy tiszta tányérra süteményt szedett magának és apró falatokban elfogyasztotta. – Aztán végül neki sikerült az, ami sem a minisztériumnak, sem a Rendnek, de még a Nagyúrnak sem sikerült. Térdre kényszerített bennünket. A tökünknél fogva kapott el bennünket, mert tudta a vérimádatunk nem fog kitartani ha a saját húsunkról van szó.

\- Megszünteti az aranyvért.

\- Kollektíven felszámol minket és közben még egy alapos vérfrissítést is kap a társadalom. Moore nem hülye. Maga mellé állította a kutatokat, az aurorokat és végül az új gazdasági elitet, akik közül egyre többen a mugliivadékok és félvérűek közül kerülnek ki.

\- Gyűlöli az aranyvérűeket.

\- Természetesen. Hisz a halálfalók anno kiirtották a családját. Az igazság viszont az drága barátom, hogy megrekedtünk és nem vagyunk többek kövületeknél, amiket az idő folyása szépen majd porrá őröl.

\- Milyen filozofikus lettél.

\- A börtön, a rémálmok és a bűntudat tesz ilyet az emberrel – felpillantott az antik faliórára, ami a kandalló fölé volt akasztva. – Még nincs egy óra, de a bulinak már annyi.

\- Örülök, hogy te maradtál utolsónak, mert beszélni akartam veled négyszemközt. Szeretném, ha odafigyelnél a volt feleségedre.

\- Én figyelmeztettelek évekkel ezelőtt, hogy nem normális. Nagyon vonzó és észbontó az ágyban, de örült!

\- Hidd el, nem akarod, hogy én találjam meg!

\- Rendben Lucius, már beszéltem vele. Nem fog többé így viselkedni és egy pár hónapig Angliába sem fog visszatérni.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Igazán nincs mit! Viszlát, Lucius, egyszer szívesen találkoznék a feleségeddel.

\- Természetesen – de mindketten tudták, hogy ez soha nem fog megtörténni. Az egész társaságból Avary lenne az utolsó, akit bemutatna neki.

oooo

Köszönöm danory-nak az első kritikámat. Igazán jól esett a visszajelzés. Remélem a többiek is kedvet kapnak hozzá. A ti véleményetek nagyon delejesen tud ránk hatni és még inkább serkenti a szorgalmunkat.


	9. Chapter 9

Azért szeretem ezt a fejezetet, mert jobban megismerhetjük Lucius érzéseit a házassággal, a közös életükkel és a babával kapcsolatban.

ooooo

Egy újabb hét telt el és Hermione reggeli rosszullétei egyre erősebbek lettek. Sokszor egész nap kitartottak és akadtak olyan szagok, amelyek azonnali hányást váltottak ki nála. Nem bírta a hal, a bab és a legtöbb parfüm illatát.

Emiatt elkezdett kiszáradni, erőtlenné vált. A szédülések és a fejfájás állandósult. Luna másfajta gyomor nyugtatót készített neki és szigorú diétát alakított ki, ami könnyen emészthető, de egészséges ételekből ált, ami mindent megadott neki és a babának.

Lucius minden vizsgálati jelentésről másolatot kért és bemutatta feleségét a Malfoy család saját gyógyítójával. Az idős és hallgatag orvos, alaposan megvizsgálta, ellenőrizte Luna jegyzeteit. Közben hümmögött, majd kijelentette, hogy minden rendben van, de ne boruljon ki egy esetleges vetélés miatt, mert az első trimeszterben gyakran előfordul. Lucius saját kezűleg dobta ki az idős varázslót.

Luna odafigyelése, az új bájitalok és a szinte íz és szagmentes étrend végül tényleg használt és Hermione képes volt ismét egy normális napi rutint felállítani. A hopponálással és a kandallóhasználattal viszont teljesen felhagyott. Szülei ajándéka így még értékesebbé és praktikusabbá vált a számára.

A kilencedik terhességi héten aztán megtörtént a nagy bejelentés is. A Próféta címlapon hozta le Hermione terhességének hírét. Olyan jelzőket raktak a gyermekhez, mint egy új kor hírnöke vagy a béke szentesítője. Hermione undorodott az egésztől, de Lucius igencsak elemébe érezte magát. Az új felhajtást sikeresen használta politikai ambícióihoz.

Egy kviddics meccs alkalmával, mint egy véletlenül kicsúszott a száján, hogy kislányt várnak nyár elejére. A riporterek e köré aztán körítettek egy rózsaszín mesét, a Malfoy család öröméről, hisz egyenes ágon évszázadok óta nem akadt egyetlen leánygyermek sem. Napokig ettől volt hangos minden, de Hermionénál csak akkor telt be a pohár, mikor a Próféta arról kezdett el írni milyen szerencsés is az ő babája, hogy egy ilyen családba születhet meg.

Reggeli előtt, tört rá a férfira a hálószobájában és szó szerint hozzá vágta a lapot. Lucius még nem vette fel a talárját. Ingben és nadrágban az első reggeli kávéját fogyasztotta.

\- Mostantól kezdve nem szeretnék meglátni egyetlen cikket sem, ami arról szól milyen kivételes férj és apa is vagy te! Rory-t nem fogod felhasználni a céljaid elérése érdekében! – a férfit teljesen meglepte a fiatal nő érkezése. Lehajolt és felvette a lába előtt szétszóródott lapokat.

\- Mi vagyunk a kirakat házaspár, az embereket érdekeljük ezért a sajtó soha nem fog leszállni rólunk – gyorsan átfutotta a cikket, hogy tisztában legyen vele mit kell kimagyaráznia.

\- Ne nézz teljesen ostobának. Felismerem a módszereidet! A te kezed van benne!

\- Mi rossz van abba, hogy egy ideált alkotnak körénk? Szerintem sokkal rosszabb lenne, ha a valós helyzetet írnák meg.

\- Azt meghiszem, hogy nem tetszene neked! Látom is magam előtt a címeket! A megtért halálfaló még mindig a régi eszmék rabja! Lucius Malfoy megmérgezte a feleségét és tudatosan veszélyeztette a gyermeke életét! Lord Malfoy nem tekint úgy születendő lányára, mint előző házasságból született fiára!

\- Befejezted?

\- Igen, pedig még sorolhatnám. Tudod már kezdtem elhinni, hogy tényleg számítunk, legalább egy kicsit. De aztán mindig bebizonyítod, hogy te az a férfi vagy, akit megvetek!

\- Igenis számítotok! – most már Lucius is indulatba jött. Nem bírta hallgatni tovább azt ahogy ez a boszorkány beszél vele és véleményt formál róla. Azok után, hogy ő hetek óta tépelődött és a gondolatai csak is a lánya és annak anyja körül forogtak.

\- Azt be is kéne bizonyítani.

\- Bizonyítást akarsz? – három gyors lépéssel megszüntette a kettejük közötti távolságot, majd durván magához rántotta a nőt. – Elmondjam, mennyit gondolok rád? Mennyire aggódom Aurora miatt? Megmutassam, mennyire érdekelsz? Mennyire kívánlak? Kíváncsi vagy a bizonytalanságomra és a gyötrődésemre? Az egész életem szép lassan felforgatod! – aztán megcsókolta a boszorkányt. A száját erősen az övére szorította. Egyszerre akarta leigázni és megbüntetni. Hermione azonban eltaszította tőle magát.

\- Ezt most miért csináltad?

\- Mert kívánlak, égek érted. Az ágyamban akarlak látni, magam alatt akarlak érezni.

\- Lucius Malfoy kifogyott a szeretőkből és most a sárvérű feleségére fancsalodik?

\- Ne használd ezt a szót! – dörrent rá.

\- Miért ne? Hisz régen te és Draco olyan szívesen és gyakran használtátok. Vagy ez is olyan aranyvérű dolog? Csak is ti mondhatjátok? – Lucius ismét meg akarta ragadni a feleségét, de most azért, hogy istenesen megrázza, egy manó viszont megzavarta.

\- Lord Malfoy, kérem bocsásson meg Effi-nek, de Lady Malfoy édesanyja van itt.

\- Köszönöm, Effi. Kérlek, kísérd az étkezőbe, azonnal lemegyek én is – a manó azonnal megfordult és elsietett. – Most lemegyek és megreggelizek az anyámmal. Ő szeretné berendezni a gyerekszobát és színmintákat hozott.

\- Még azt sem mutattam meg neked, hol vannak a gyereklakosztályok.

\- Van a szobám mellett egy üres vendégszoba, azt terveztem erre a célra felhasználni.

\- De hisz az a nyugati szárnyban van! – a nyugati szárny volt a legpuritánabb módon berendezett és a legrosszabb fekvésű része is a kúriának.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele. Ha most megbocsátasz! – Hermione nagyon látványosan vonult ki, magára hagyva a dühöngő férjét.

Lucius végül úgy döntött csatlakozik a feleségéhez és az anyósához a reggelinél, amivel mind a kettejüket meglepte.

\- Jó reggelt, Jean.

\- Lucius, nem hittem, hogy itthon találom.

\- Ma a napirendem nem olyan feszes, így gondoltam meglepem a hölgyeket – nem az asztal másik végére, hanem közvetlenül Hermione mellé ült le, aki a Lady Malfoynak járó asztalfőn ült. – Hermione említette, hogy van pár ötlete a gyerekszobával kapcsolatban.

\- Hát igen! Tudom, hogy még borzalmasan korai, de egyszerűen már nem bírtam parancsolni magamnak – a manók plusz terítéket hoztak a férfinak, aki tojást, pirítóst és feketekávét kért. – Már amikor Hermionét vártam, akkor is nagyon élveztem. Hetekig válogattam a színek közül! – Jean olyan lelkesedéssel beszélt és olyan szélesen mosolygott, mint még soha a férfi jelenlétében. – Aztán Hermione kinőtte a gyerekszobát én pedig azóta várom az unokák érkezésére. Tudja Lucius, én és Harold, mindig nagycsaládot szerettünk volna.

\- És végül miért csak egy gyermeket vállaltak?

\- Ez egy nagyon érdekes történet – Jean tekintete ellágyult és finoman megszorította a lánya kezét. – Tudja nagyon furcsa terhességem volt, de egyáltalán nem rossz értelemben. Soha azelőtt és azután nem éreztem még olyan eufóriát. A szülés is komplikációktól mentes volt, a szülésznő azonnal Harold kezébe adta a kicsit. Együtt gyönyörködtünk a mi Hermionénkba és akkor Harold azt mondta. Ez a csecsemő hihetetlenül különleges és nekünk minden erőnkkel és szeretetünkkel mellette kell állnunk, én pontosan ugyan így éreztem. Ezért közösen úgy döntöttünk nem vállalunk többet, és hát az élet igazolta az akkori megérzéseinket – Lucius csendben emésztgette a hallottakat. Mikor elvette Narcissa-t nagycsaládról és sok gyerekről álmodozott, de Draco születése annyira megviselte Cissat, hogy hallani sem akart második gyerekről.

\- Akkor kérem, ne fogja vissza magát. A pénz nem számít, Aurorának csak is a legjobbat.

\- Higgye el, Lucius nem terveztem visszafogni magamat.

\- És sikerült már valamiben döntésre jutni?

\- Hát először egy kis rózsaszín álomra gondoltam. Pink falakkal, csipkés díszítéssel és fehér bútorokkal, de Hermionénak nem tetszett.

\- Én egy sokkal klasszikusabb stílust képzelek el. A gyerekszoba a nyugalom szigete kell, hogy legyen, de a sok giccstől csak menekülnék! – Hermione mosolyogva cikizte az anyját, aki ettől bájosan elpirult. Luciusnak csak most tűnt fel mennyire is hasonlítanak egymásra. – Fehér falak.

\- Amikre mesefigurákat festünk majd.

\- Tölgy bútorok.

\- De nem túl sötétek.

\- Kényelmes hintaszék.

\- Hatalmas ablakok, hogy sok legyen a fény.

\- Puha szőnyeg – a két nő egymást kiegészítve vázolták fel a terveiket.

\- De ez természetesen csak körvonalak. Hónapokig elleszek azzal, hogy megtaláljam a tökéletes darabokat, de előzetesben hoztam neked egy katalógust. Egy olasz bútorgyár idei ajánlata – a táskájából egy könyvnek is beillő méretű újságot vett elő és az asztalra helyezte. – Bejelöltem a bababútorokat. A cég minden darabja kézzel készül és lehetőség van egyedi módosításokra, ezért hónapokkal korábban le kell adni a megrendelést.

\- És gondolom egy kisebb lakás árába kerülnek – Hermione fellapozta a katalógust és Lucius is fél szemmel odafigyelt.

\- Apád már látta és a szeme sem rebbent. Azt mondta ez is hosszú távú befektetés, mert nem csak egy unokája fogja használni – Lucius ezt a megjegyzést nem értette. Csak nem gondolják a muglik, hogy ők fogják fizetni a gyerekszoba kialakítását?

\- Azért ne várjátok el tőlem, hogy tucatnyi unokát adok nektek – Hermione egyik oldalról a másikra lapozott, a tekintete mindegyik fölött csak átsiklott. Szépek és egyediket voltak, de egyikben sem tudta elképzelni a kisbabáját. Már majdnem a végére ért, mikor ott volt. A tökéletes kiságy és a hozzá tartozó bútorok. – Ez az!

\- Hadd lássam! Ez egy kissé fiúsabb bútor, nem?

\- Egyáltalán nem. Letisztult és elegáns, de nem barátságtalan. Ez a kiságy engem egy hárfára emlékeztet, te mit gondolsz Lucius? – a férfit teljesen meglepte, hogy Hermione bevonja a döntésbe, különösen a fél órával ezelőtti vitájuk miatt.

\- Igazán csinos. Elegáns, ahogy mondtad. Malfoyhoz méltó.

\- És Granger-hez méltó – tette hozzá Jean. Ezután beszélgettek még színekről és formákról.

A reggeli után Jean elbúcsúzott, találkozója volt a klinikán a beszállítókkal, Lucius a könyvelőjével volt időpontja, Hermione pedig a Minisztériumba készült egy megbeszélésre.

Dél körül, mikor a férfi hazaért a felesége még nem érkezett vissza. Egyedül fogyasztotta el az ebédjét majd utána egy késztetésnek engedve felkereste a nő hálóját. Szépen berendezett, kényelmes szoba. Két közepes ablakkal, amik a kertre és a melléképületekre néztek. A falak sokkal ridegebbek voltak és az ablakok ősszel és télen húzatósakká váltak.

Aztán megnézte a szomszédos szobát is, amit Hermione gyerekszobának szánt. Ez jóval kisebb volt, még saját fürdőszoba sem tartozott hozzá. Raktárnak használták. Lucius elborzadt, ha elképzelte itt a gyerekét. Ez egyáltalán nem volt Malfyo-hoz méltó. Akkor sem, ha az a Malfoy, nem aranyvérű.

Annak idején Draco-nak egy egész lakosztályt alakítottak ki. Külön hálóval, játszószobával, saját fürdővel és egy külön lakrésszel a dadának. Azok a szobák még mindig készen állnak egy új lakó befogadására. Viszont a kúria másik oldalán helyezkedtek el, Hermione pedig nem fogja magára hagyni a lányát.

Mikor belépett a fia régi szobájába, megszületett benne az elhatározás. Át kell alakítani mindent. Kidobni a régit és idehozni az újat. Nem lesz minden zöld és mardekáros. Egy kishölgy paradicsomának kell lennie és az anyjának is ki tudnak alakítani egy új hálószobát. Szebbet, nagyobbat. És ő is közelebb lesz hozzájuk, de ez természetesen már másodlagos szempont.

ooooo

Remélem ez is tetszett


	10. Chapter 10

A hetek újra felgyorsultak. Hermione rosszullétei nem szűntek meg ezért továbbra is kellett szednie a főzeteket, de Luna és több gyógyító is megnyugtatta, hogy akadnak olyan kismamák, akik terhességük egész ideje alatt szenvednek tőlük.

Időközben Ginny is nagy bejelentést tett Harry-vel. Nyár közepére várták első gyermeküket, egy kisfiút. A Weasley család és Hermione együtt örült a hírnek. A két várandós nő közös babavárót tervezett és arról álmodoztak, hogy a gyerekeik egy nap majd nagyszerű barátok lesznek.

Hermione megkapta a vérvizsgálat eredményeit a mugli klinikáról és alig várta már, hogy újra ultrahangra mehessen. Sokat olvasott egy új vizsgálatról, ami 3D-s felvételeket készített a piciről és tudta, hogy ott is van olyan gép.

Lucius időközben egy csapat tervezőt és kivitelezőt hívott a kúriába, de persze nem tájékoztatta a nőt, csak a kész tények elé állította a költözésről és az átalakításokról. Hermione viszont nem akarta az egészet. Ő jól érezte magát abban a távoli szobában, de a férje a lelkiismeretére apellált. Nyirkos falakról és húzatós ablakokról beszélt amivel végül sikerült meggyőznie a nőt. Ahhoz Hermione viszont ragaszkodott, hogy minden döntésben kikérjék a véleményét.

Ő választotta ki a színeket, a tapétát és minden egyes bútordarabot. Gyakran ebédeltek és vacsoráztak együtt és egy idő után már nem csak az átalakításról beszélgettek. Elmesélték egymásnak milyen napjuk volt és érdeklődtek a munkájukról. A 11dik terhességi hét körül elkezdett Hermione hasa növekedni, ami furcsa anyai büszkeséggel töltötte el. Gyakran kapta rajta magát, hogy a pocakját simogatja vagy, hogy úgy olvas, hogy a keze rajta van. Ami viszont bosszantotta, hogy a libidója teljesen megbolondult. Hermionét először csak éjszaka, de később már nappal is eluralta a szexuális frusztrációja és ezen nem segített annak a csóknak az emléke, amiről soha nem beszéltek és úgy tettek, mintha meg sem történt volna.

Panaszait megosztotta Lunával, aki három könyvet is ajánlott számára. Az egyik csak a kényelmes és biztonságos pozíciókat részletezte, ezt azonnal félretette. A másik figyelemkontrolt és pótcselekvéseket ajánlott. Hermione viszont nem hitt a pótcselekvésekben. A harmadik már az első oldalon pirulásra késztette.

Ez nem kimondottan terhes nőknek készült, hanem minden olyan asszonynak, akiknek nem akadt állandó szexuális partnere, de közben akadtak igényeik. Erogén zónákról és önkielégítő gyakorlatokról volt benne szó, igencsak részletesen. Egy külön fejezet csak a fantáziálást elemezte.

A könyv olvasása végül olyan hatással volt rá, mintha felszították volna a tűzet. Hermione pedig a kezébe vette az irányítást. Éjszakánként szobája csendjében vagy a fürdőben gyakran segítette át magát a túlfűtöttségen. A rémisztő viszont az volt, hogy mikor teljesen elengedte magát, volt, hogy Lucius jelent meg a fantáziájában és ezek sokkal nagyobb kielégülést is hoztak a számára. Hermione úgy gondolta, azért mert ő volt az egyetlen valóságos személy az életében. Nem harcolt a vágyai ellen, hisz a férje testét ismerte és vonzónak is tartott, de nem is akart többet belemagyarázni a dologba.

Volt valami viszont, amit Hermione nem tudott. Hiába olvasta és tartotta ezeket a könyveket a szobájában, Lucius mégis tudomást szerzett róluk.

Egy hideg novemberi délutánon a férfi egy meghívót akart átadni a nőnek, ami egy minisztériumi bálra szólt, Hermionét viszont nem találta szobában és az úti köpenye sem volt a fotelon, ahova mindig dobni szokta.

A hálóban viszont nagyon hűvös volt, a kandallóban a tűz majdnem teljesen kialudt. Lucius csak meg akarta piszkálni egy kicsit és pár hasábot dobni rá, amikor pillantása megakadt egy vékony köteten, amit megpróbáltak elrejteni, de ugyan akkor kézközelben is akartak tartani.

Hermione nem értett ahhoz, hogy rejtsen el valamit jól és Lucius nem az a férfi volt, aki csak úgy annyiban hagyta volna a dolgot. Sok mindenre fel volt készülve, leginkább egy naplóra számított, de a jól illusztrált rajzok és az igencsak pikáns fejezet címek hamar felvilágosították.

Először csak döbbenetet érzett, aztán elképzelte, ahogy a felesége abban az ágyban fekszik és vékony ujjait használva gyönyört ad magának. A nadrágja egy pillanat alatt szűkké vált. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne sétáljon oda az ágyhoz és ne érintse meg a lepedőt és a párnákat.

Azon elmélkedett vajon milyen gyakran kényezteti magát a nő és vajon gondol-e rá közben. Lucius már nem szégyellte, hogy búja álmaiban gyakran visszatért Hermione. Különösen mert hetek óta nem volt asszonnyal. Lysett-hez soha többé nem fog visszatérni és új szeretőt se ideje se kedve nem volt keresni.

Mind a ketten élvezetre vágytak, ahogy a normális felnőttek és talán most megkaphatnák egymástól. Elvégre minek keresne magának szeretőt, ha van egy fiatal, vonzó felesége, aki nagyon is megfelel az ízlésének. Lucius egyáltalán nem kételkedett csáberejében és a nőkre gyakorolt hatásában. Igen élvezetes harcnak találta meghódítani és elcsábítani a feleségét. Az a csók pár héttel ezelőtt nem ment ki a fejéből, és bár nem hozta szóba, de meg nem bánta.

Mardekáros mosolyra húzta a száját, miközben óvatosan visszahelyezte a könyvet oda, ahonnan elvette, a meghívót a párnára helyezte, majd visszavonult a hálószobájába terveket szőni, de előtte még érezte, hogy mélyebben el kell képzelni, hogy miket is művelhet Hermione magányos óráiban.

Másnap már kész tervvel ült le ebédelni, úgy állt neki a csábításnak, ahogy egy jó hadvezér. Helyzetfelmérés, elemzés, felderítő hadműveletek majd totális bekebelezés. Ezért először azt kellett megtudnia, hogy a felesége, milyen érzéseket táplál iránta, főleg a teste iránt.

Nem viselt talárt, csak ingben és nadrágban ült asztalhoz. Éveken keresztül ragaszkodott a formalitásokhoz, de most változásra van szükség.

\- Valami baj van? – Hermione már ott ült és láthatóan meglepte a férfi hiányos öltözete.

\- Semmi. Miért, történt valami? - leült az asztalhoz, a manók pedig azonnal hozzáláttak az ebéd felszolgálásához. – Láttad a meghívót?

\- Igen. Az egész egy nagy színjáték. Karácsonyi bál a minisztériumban, azoknak akiket ez a házassági törvény összekényszerített.

\- Én is így gondolom, de ennek ellenére meg kell jelennünk. Már kértem is időpontot számodra a megfelelő estélyi ruha elkészítésére. Szeretném, ha te lennél ott a legragyogóbb – felemelte a kezét és megérintette a nő arcát. – A szemeidet és a kecses vonásaidat kell kihangsúlyozni – az ujjai lecsúsztak a nyakára, majd a vállára. Hermione nem mozdult, de a légzése egy pillanatra elakadt. – A zöld nagyon jól állna neked.

\- Szeretem a zöldet.

\- Ezt jó tudni – Lucius elvette a kezét és visszafordult a leveséhez, mintha mi sem történt. Nagy megelégedésére Hermione-nak csak percekkel később sikerült. – És egy új téli talárra is szükséged van. Amilyen hidegre fordult az időjárás szerintem bármelyik nap havazni kezdhet.

\- Már vettem magamnak két nappal ezelőtt és derékmelegítőt meg kismama nadrágot is vettem. Luna szerint oda kell figyelnem, hogy nehogy felfázzak.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy Mrs Weasley ilyen kiemelt figyelemben részesít téged. Bár fiatal, de igen képzett és lelkiismeretes. Szerinted elvállalná a megüresedett házi gyógyítónk szerepét?

\- Kirúgtad a régit?

\- Azok után, ahogy beszélt veled? Természetesen. Nos, elvállalná?

\- Nem hiszem. Luna élvezi a kórházi munkáját, a karrierjére koncentrál, azért nem vállalnak még gyereket.

\- És Mr. Weasley mit szól ehhez? – a levest a főfogás követte.

\- Ron egyetért vele. Ő egy maximum két gyereket szeretne, talán mert egy olyan nagycsaládban a legkisebb fiúnak kellett lennie – Lucius a maga részéről díjazta az elhatározást, nem kell, hogy a Weasley-k vörös hajú gyerekei elborítsák a földet. Ezen gondolatait természetesen nem osztotta meg a feleségével. - Te egy nagyon gonosz férfi vagy, Lucius!

\- Tessék?

\- Nem szép gondolatok pörögtek a fejedben a Weasley-kről és a szaporaságukról! – mondta mosolyogva.

\- Honnan tudod? – Lucius teljesen ledöbbent.

\- Van egy érdekes csillogás a szemedben, amikor másokon gonoszkodsz! – felkacagott, a hangja megtöltötte az egész szobát és Luciust is mosolyra késztette.

\- Ennyire jól kiismertél volna, kedvesem?

\- Azt nem mondanám, de lassan 3 hónapja élünk együtt, megfigyeltem egy két dolgot.

\- Mesélj. Milyen tulajdonságaimat sikerült kifigyelned? – a főfogással is végeztek, majd a manók egy csodás gyümölcskosarat raktak eléjük desszertként.

\- Tudom, hogy minden reggel még öltözködés közben megiszol egy csésze kávét. A kávét, amúgy feketén cukor és minden nélkül iszod. Aztán iszol még egyet reggeli közben, de utána nap közben csak tea, alkohol szinte soha.

\- Bravó, van még? – Luciusnak eszébe jutott, hogy mikor már két éve voltak házasok Narcissa-val megcukrozva adta át neki a kávéját. Nem emlékezett arra a férje, hogyan szereti, hát úgy készítette el, ahogy ő szokta fogyasztani.

\- Nagyon rendszertő vagy, de mégsem merev. Délelőtt mindig az ügyvédeddel, a pénzügyi tanácsadóval vagy a könyvelővel találkozol, délután minisztériumi alkalmazottakkal. Este Dracoval és barátaiddal, de az ebédet és a vacsorát is szereted itthon elkölteni. Szerintem, te olyan ember vagy, aki nem szeret nyilvánosan étkezni.

\- Főleg azért, mert elborzadok a legtöbb ember étkezési kultúrájától – villájára szúrt egy darab epret, amit aztán Hermione elé nyújtott. – A kedvenc gyümölcsöd – Hermione egy pillanatig habozott, mélyen elpirult, de végül bekapta a zamatos epret. – Látod én is észrevettem pár apróságot – Lucius az összes eperszemet a lány tányérjába pakolta át, de az utolsót ismét a villájáról kellett lehúznia. – Itt maradt egy kis tejszínhab – felemelte a kezét, hogy letörölje a nő ajkáról, de Hermione gyorsabb volt.

\- Bocsáss meg Lucius, de találkozom van a kentaurok és a vérfarkasok képviselőivel. Kérlek, maradj ülve. Köszönöm az ebédet, nagyon élvezetes volt! – miközben a fiatal nő elsietett, Lucius csak arra tudott gondolni, ha igazi házasságban élnének Hermione megcsókolta volna búcsúzul.


	11. Chapter 11

Egy nagyon szenvedélyes és érzelmes folytatás. Hermione és Lucius egy új útra léptek a kapcsolatukban. Ha tetszett kérlek írd meg a véleményed, ha nem azt is. Az építő jellegű kritikákat is jól fogadom.

oooo

Hermione a 12 hetes ultrahangon is megjelent. Pontosan megállapította Mike a baba korát, nem mintha Hermione ne tudta volna és kizárta a Down kór lehetőségét. Újra kimondta, hogy a baba teljesen egészséges. Másodszor már sokkal fesztelenebbül beszélgettek, még Bobbie is mintegy véletlenül befutott, meglátogatni a bátyát.

Utána a két fiatal nő beült egy kedves kis cukrászdába a férfival. Átbeszélgették az egész délután. Hol olyan hangosan nevettek, hogy a többi vendéget is zavarták, máskor a két nő érzelmesen szorongatta egymás kezét.

Hermione Roxfortos évei alatt egyetlen lánnyal sem alakított ki mély baráti kapcsolatot, persze Ginny-t és Luna-t a barátjának tartotta, de akkor is hiányzott valami és csak most jött rá, mi volt az. Egyikük sem Bobbie volt.

\- Mike mesélte, hogy te és a férjed a baba miatt házasodtatok össze.

\- Bobbie! – Mike szörnyen zavarba jött. – Most árultad el, hogy megszegtek az orvosi titoktartást.

\- Semmi baj, Mike. Nem titok ez. Miért kérdezed?

\- Szeretném ha mesélnél róla egy kicsit. Milyen ez a Mr. Lucius Malfoy? – Hermionet meglepte a kérdés. Soha nem kellett még senkinek bemutatni a férfit, mert az ő világában mindenki ismerte.

\- Hát ő egy igazán elegáns férfi, legyen szó ruhákról, ékszerekről, ételekről. Nagyon hagyománytisztelő és kissé merev. Néha sznob is. Követett el hibákat az életében, de egy igazi túlélő. Van egy fia, Draco. Ő, nos velem egykorú.

\- Hermione, te rossz kislány! – Bobbie kacagva csapott az asztalra. – Hogy néz ki? Nagyon látszik rajta kor?

\- Egyáltalán nem. Még mindig nagyon jól néz ki. Hosszú szőke haja van, ezüstszínű szemek. A bőre elég világos, de nem betegesen fehér. Magas, széles vállú és sportos.

\- Nyami, nyami. Akkor biztos meg vagy vele elégedve.

\- Bobbie létszíves ne legyél ilyen elefánt a porcelánboltban – Mike nem egy olyan nőt látott, akik látszólag boldog kapcsolatban éltek, de a valóság messze állt ettől. Nem egy megtört kismama zokogott már a rendelőjében.

\- Semmi baj. Tudjátok a férjem első felesége meghalt egy, nos egy támadásban miközben a közös fiúkat védte és azt hiszem Lucius még mindig inkább vele él házasságban. Nincs köztünk szerelem, semmi igazi mély érzelem. Csak is a baba köt össze bennünket.

\- Jaj Hermione – egyik oldalról Bobbie, másikról Mike fogta meg a kezét. - Tudod, hogy rám mindig számíthatsz!

\- Nagyon kedvesek vagytok, köszönöm.

Ez után csendben befejezték a süteményeiket, Bobbie és Hermione megbeszéltek a hétvégére egy újabb találkozót. Mike el akarta kísérni a kocsijáig őket, de a csipogója visszahívta a klinikára.

Hermione csendben vezetett vissza a kúriáig, majd mikor megérkezett az melléképült elé, ahol a kocsival szokott parkolni leállította a motort, de nem szállt ki. Elnézte a hatalmas épületet, aminek minden egyes darabját átitatta a mágia. És most itt volt ez a mugli jármű, ami éppen annyira nem illett ide, mint ő.

Mikor a kávézóban végig gondolta, hogyan jellemezhetné a férjét, rájött mennyire másképp tekint rá és mennyivel több volt már a kapcsolatuk, de ez még közel sem volt igazi házasság.

Úgy ment bele ebbe az egészbe, hogy tudta mit fog adni és mire számíthat. Ismerte a szabályokat, de a szabályok megváltoztak. Érezte, hogy a lelki békéje veszélybe került. Hirtelen úgy érezte menekülnie kell. Nyomasztotta a kúria, a törvény, a házasság.

Már éppen visszadugta volna a kulcsot, hogy újra gyújtást adjon, amikor kinyílt a kocsi ajtaja és a férjét pillantotta meg.

\- Hermione! Mi a baj? A manók látták, hogy nem szállsz ki. A mugli vizsgálaton történt valami? Baj van a lányunkkal?

\- A mi lányunk? – a férfi észrevette-e, hogy mostanában, mindig többes számban beszél a babáról? Tudja-e, hogy ő is megváltozott?

\- Hermione!

\- A baba jól van, minden rendben vele.

\- Akkor mi a baj? – s Hermione késztetést érzett, hogy elmondjon minden. Kitárja a szívét, de Lucius nem volt igazán a férje és nem bízott meg benne annyira.

\- Minden olyan nehéz lett. Minden megváltozott.

\- Mi változott meg?

\- Az egész életem. Férjhez mentem egy törvény miatt és egy olyan férfi gyermekét hordom, akit nem szeretek, és aki nem szeret engem. Elhagytam az otthonom egy olyan helyért, ami annyi idő után is idegen. Minden olyan zavaros Lucius.

\- Kedvesem – a férfit meglepte a felesége kirohanása. Hisz olyan higgadtan kezelte a jegyességet és olyan természetesen alkalmazkodott mindenhez. Most viszont elpattant benne valami. A bátor griffendéles eddig bírta. – Nincs semmi baj – finoman megfogta a kezét és kihúzta a kocsiból. – Megoldjuk – kezébe fogta az apró arcot és apró csókokkal borította be a homlokát, arcát és az ajkát. Semmi csábítás nem volt ebben. – Mi ketten erősek vagyunk.

\- Már nem érzem magam erősnek.

\- A terhesség teszi ezt veled és ez a borzalmas helyzet, de hidd el, minden megoldódik – újra meg akarta csókolni, de ezúttal mélyebben, Hermione viszont ellökte magától.

\- Nem! Ne tedd ezt velem! Ne legyél ilyen!

\- Milyen?

\- Kedves, csábító, ne legyél olyan, mint egy férj!

\- Én a férjed vagyok.

\- Nem! Te Narcissa Black férje vagy. Vele éltél igazi házasságba, a miénk csak egy olcsó színjáték. Legalábbis a részedről, de én már nem ismerem ezt a játékot. Nem tudod tovább a szabályokhoz tartani magamat.

\- Hermione.

\- Ne legyél többet ilyet. A régit akarom vissza, mikor nagy volt a távolság. Nem akarok közös étkezéseket, olvasást a könyvtárban, nyugodt beszélgetéseket! Én így már nem tudlak gyűlölni téged.

\- És miért kéne gyűlölnöd engem? – Lucius kezdte elveszteni a türelmét. Ő hetek óta azon dolgozik, hogy normális kapcsolatot alakítson ki a nővel, erre most ilyeneket vág a fejéhez.

\- Mert te, te vagy! Az arrogáns, önző, ex-halálfaló, elitista Lucius Malfoy!

\- Nem engedtem meg, hogy így beszélj velem, különösen nem a kertben, mint valami közönséges mugli! Tényleg nem értelek, én mindent megteszek azért, hogy ez működjön!

\- Azért mert akarsz valamit! Lucius Malfoy mindig akar valamit! Gyerünk! Mond meg mit akarsz! Mert ezt az érzelmi játékot én nem bírom tovább!

\- Téged, téged akarlak! Szeretkezni akarok veled, az ágyamban akarlak tudni. A combjaid közé férkőzni! Ez így elég világos? – a kifakadás pillanatában már meg is bánta. Lucius nem volt hozzászokva, hogy elveszti a fejét. Arra számított, hogy Hermione megsértődik és ott hagyja, esetleg még fel is pofozza, de nem ez történt.

\- Köszönöm, ezt legalább tudom kezelni. Csak testiség? Akkor hagyd abba az álkedvességet és az érdeklődést. Nem akarok több színjátékot! – azzal a lendülettel megragadta a férfi nyakát és megcsókolta.

Lucius el akarta neki mondani, hogy nem volt minden hamisság és tényleg törődik vele, de a csók olyan csodálatos és olyan szenvedélyes volt, hogy mindent belé fojtott.

A testéhez szorította a boszorkányt. Érezni akarta minden egyes hajlatát, magába olvasztani az illatát. Percekig csókolóztak a hidegben, mikor már nem volt elég Luciusnak, amit a kabáton keresztül érzett és az, amit az ajkaktól kaphatott. A karjába kapta a nőt, de a kapcsolatot egy pillanatra sem szakította meg. Kissé botladozva érték el a fogadó szobát.

Az első kanapé tökéletesnek tűnt nászágynak. A talpára állította a feleségét, aki azonnal vetkőztetni kezdte őt a talárból. A talárt a pulóver, az ing, a szoknya és az alsóneműk követték. Míg végül ott álltak ők ketten teljesen meztelenül. A kandallóban égett a tűz, ami aranyszínű fénnyel borította be őket.

\- Merlinre, milyen gyönyörű vagy – Hermione kissé hideg kezeivel végig simított a férje karján, mellén, le a hasizmáig.

\- Azt hiszem, ezt nekem kellene mondanom kedvesem.

\- Kevesebb beszéd – újra csókolóztak, együtt dőltek el a kanapán. A két test olyan bizalmasan simult egymáshoz, mint soha azelőtt. Annyival több meghittség és szenvedély volt most a mozdulataikban. Semmi kapkodás, semmi ellenérzés.

Forró érintések a testeken. Lucius imádta azokat a hangokat, amiket előtudott csalni ifjú feleségéből. Imádta az ujjai alatt érezni rugalmas bőrét és nedvességét. Olyan kemény volt, mint talán még soha azelőtt.

A behatoláskor egyszerre nyögtek fel. Onnantól kezdve olyan hevesek voltak, hogy a kanapé is velük mozgott. Lucius szorítása nyomott hagyott Hermione combján, a nő karmolása pedig az ő hátán.

Mikor Lucius érezte, hogy közeleg a beteljesülése benyúlt csatakos testük közé, hogy Hermionét is eljuttassa addig a pontig. Aztán már csak a fehér robbanás maradt mind a kettőjüknek. Hosszú percekbe került, mire heves légzésük csillapodott. Hermione közben a férfi hosszú hajával játszott és élvezte a súlyát a testén.

\- Erre már nagyon szükségem volt. A terhesség összezavarta a libidómat.

\- Nagyon szívesen – átigazgatta a tagjaikat, hogy ő kerüljön alulra és a nő félig őrá. – Állok rendelkezésedre bármikor.

\- Roppant arrogáns vagy, Lucius Malfoy, de most már értem miért örülnek meg érted a boszorkányok – ez egy olyan dolog volt, amiről a férfi nem akart beszélni. Lady Avary-t és a többi nőt nem is lehet egy napon említeni Hermionéval.

\- Talán beköltözhetnél az én lakosztályomba, hogy ha kell kéznél legyek – igyekezett humorosan tálalni a kérést, de igazából nagyon vágyott arra, hogy éjszakánként szeretkezzen a nővel, majd mellette aludjon el és vele ébredjen. Nyomon követhesse testén a változásokat és hogy elűzze a rémálmait, amik a magányos éjszakákon érkeznek meg.

\- Felesleges lenne annyit költöznöm. Hamarosan kész a babaszoba és a szülés után minél közelebb akarok lenni Rory-hoz. Meg téged sem akarlak zavarni a mászkálásommal – óvatosan felkelt, csak a bugyiját és a pulóverét vette vissza. Olyan fiatalnak nézett ki, mint egy iskolás lány.

\- Nem zavarnál.

\- De igen, te is tudod! – nem adott csókot a férfinak, a melegség eltűnt mintha ott sem lett volna. Hermione felsietett a hálójába, kezében a maradék ruháival. Lucius pedig még soha nem érezte ilyen hidegnek a szobát.


	12. Chapter 12

Nagyon nagyon szerettem írni ezt a fejezetet és szerintem ti is így lesztek vele. Könnyedebb, vicces és olyan kis érdekes

ooo

Lucius, aki egész életében szerette ha a dolgot átláthatóak és mellőznek minden felesleges sallangot úgy érezte fuldoklik a házasságában. A rutin és a megszokás már szinte megőrjítette. Minden nap legalább egyszer együtt étkeztek, de teljesen hétköznapi dolgokról beszélgettek, ha beszélgettek egyáltalán. Nem volt több könyvtári olvasás. Minden tényszerűvé és rideggé vált. Kivéve a szeretkezéseiket. Hermione a szaván fogta úgy mond. S mikor a szüksége úgy hozta a férfiért nyúlt.

Mindegy volt, hogy nappali, étkező vagy a téli kert. Mint a tüzes kamaszok úgy estek egymásnak. Ha Lucius kívánta meg a feleségét soha nem mondott neki nemet. A minisztériumi bálra együtt mentek el és a felesége csodálatosan nézett ki mélyzöld talárjába. A fiatalos, kissé merész, de egyáltalán nem közönséges szabás kiemelte fiatalosságát és még mindig nagyszerű alakját.

Lucius nagyon büszke volt rá azon az éjszakán. Imádta, hogy a karjában tartja miközben táncolnak, minden percét élvezte annak a bálnak. Ott igazán férjnek érezte magát, még ha az egész egy mardekáros színjáték is volt, mert a mardekárosok az önámításhoz is nagyon értenek.

Közeledett a karácsony. A manók elkezdték dekorálni a kúriát és tucatnyi karácsonyi menüt mutattak már be nekik. Draco és Astoria már bejelentették, hogy velük ünnepelnek, de Lucius igazán nem tudta elengedni magát, mert tudta, hogy Hermione nélküle tervezi eltölteni az ünnepeket.

Ez ellen pedig tenni akart. Egy Lady Malfoynak karácsonykor otthon a helye a családjával. Ennek érdekében Lucius elővette minden meggyőzőképességét, de nem a feleségén használta, hanem annak szülein. Jean és Harold Granger viszont közel sem voltak olyan könnyű esetek. Vagy egy órát el kellett töltenie abban a mugli nappaliban mire belegyeztek, hogy a szent estét és az első ünnepet náluk töltik.

Hermione-nak természetesen nem tetszett, hogy megint a háta mögött szervezkedik. Komoly vita robbant ki közöttük, amit Lucius a maga részéről kimondottan élvezett. Végre volt valami élő is a kapcsolatukban. A feszültséget végül szeretkezéssel oldották meg. Ott a férfi dolgozószobájában az íróasztalon tette magáévá a nőt.

\- Ne hidd, hogy ezzel mindent megoldhatsz – Hermione ott szuszogott a férfi ölében. Hagyta, hogy a férfi a hasát simogassa, ami szép lassan kerekedett. Le sem vetkőztek teljesen, annyira elragadta őket a szenvedély.

\- Miért változtassak a probléma megoldásaimon, ha egyszer működnek – megcsókolta a dús fürtöket és szorosabbra fogta az ölelést. Hermione általában ilyenkor jött zavarba és hagyta magára.

\- Akkor is – mocorogni kezdett a férfi ölébe, de az erős karok nem engedték. – Mit akarsz még?

\- Mit akarok? Az ágyamban látni téged meztelenül, kiterítve. Miközben forrón és nedvesen rám várakozol.

\- Lucius!

\- Mennyire elvörösödtél – finoman megharapta a nő fülét. – Annyi mindent műveltem már veled, de még mindig zavarba hoznak az ilyen szavak?

\- Talán – édes pirulása és ahogy elfordult a tekintete elől feltüzelte újra a férfit. Felállt, visszaemelte az asztalra a tiltakozását pedig csókkal akadályozta meg. Olyan hirtelen rohanta le, hogy Hermionenak esélye sem volt megakadályozni. Valaki másnak viszont igen.

\- Apa, már több mint negyed órája várok rád a fogadószobában. Vóóó – Draco kopogás nélkül rontott be a dolgozószobába. – Merlinre – a kezét a szemei elé kapta.

\- Draco!

\- Fiam! – Lucius felkapta a talárját és a feleségére adta. A saját kibontott ingje és nadrágja csak azután következett. – Hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Tegnap megbeszéltük, hogy átnézed az üzleti befektetéseimet. Vagy 20 perce várlak a fogadószobába, mikor mondták a manók, hogy itt vagy. Malazárra, apám gombold már be a nadrágodat. Ez most évekig kísérteni fog.

\- Én most magatokra hagylak benneteket – Hermione próbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát, ahogy kirohant a szobából, kerülve Draco pillantását.

\- Milyen vörös volt – az ifjabb Malfoy nevetve vetette le magát az asztal szembeni székre kaján mosollyal nézegetve a rajta lévő káoszt. – Hát apám, gratulálok! Épp eleget láttam ahhoz, hogy elmondhassam Granger igazán remek fogás volt.

\- Több tiszteletet! – Lucius megigazította az ingét, de a füle vörössége elárulta, hogy milyen zavarban van.

\- Egy ilyen helyzet inkább több tiszteletlenséget érdemel! Láttad, hogy futott?

\- Draco!

\- De most komolyan. Örülök neked, nem tudtam, hogy ilyen bizalmas kapcsolatban vagytok.

\- Beszéljünk inkább az üzletről.

Draco természetesen maradt vacsorára és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Hermione is velük egyen. Egyetlen célzás sem hagyta el a száját, de végig kajánul mosolygott ezzel újra és újra pirulásra késztetve a nőt.


	13. Chapter 13

Megérkezik a karácsony. Család, béke, ajándékok és egy kis mugli varázsló ellentét.

ooooo

Karácsony előtt egy héttel megjöttek a fagyok és hó. A manók megállás nélkül dekorálták a kúriát, megérkezett a fél tucat karácsonyfa is, a legpompásabbat a családi nappaliba állították fel, de jutott fa a hálókba, a fogadószobába és a könyvtárba is. A ház urának és úrnőjének más dolga nem akadt, mint az ajándékok beszerzése, ami közel sem volt könnyű feladat.

Draco és Astoria 24-én reggel érkeztek meg, két manó kíséretében, akik a szépen becsomagolt ajándékokat és a bőröndöket cipelték, majd amint lepakolták a terheiket azonnal eltűntek a konyhába és lelkesen belevetették magukat az előkészületekbe.

Harold és Jean Granger csak késő délután érkeztek. Hermione már nagyon várta őket. Nem hallgatott Luciusra és hideg kapubejárónál fogadta a szüleit. Szorosan megához ölelte a havas párost majd együtt léptek be a meleg fogadószobába. Megmutatta nekik a hálójukat, ami közvetlenül az övé mellett volt. Segített nekik kicsomagolni, sokat beszélgettek és csak a vacsora kezdetét jelző harangjátékkor hagyták el a szobát.

A három Granger nagyon elegáns, de mugli ruhát viselt, a Malfoyok ugyancsak kitettek magukért. Drága talárjaikban különbözőbbek már is nem lehettek volna. Hermione sokadszorra bánta meg, hogy belement ebbe. Draco és Astoria láthatóan feszengett, de a Granger szülők úgy kezelték az egész helyzetet, ahogy a mágiával kapcsolatos dolgokat általában. Elfogadták, ami jött és próbálták a legtöbbet kihozni belőle.

\- Szép jó estét! – Harold először a feleségének, majd a lánynak is kihúzta a széket és csak utána foglalt helyet.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy megmaradt a hó. Van valami varázslatos a fehér karácsonyban – Jean kedvesen mosolygott mindenkire. – A karácsony a legkedvesebb ünnepem. Mikor a szüleim még éltek ilyenkor mindig meglátogattuk őket Franciaországban.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy onnan származik. Egyáltalán nincs akcentusa – Lucius jelzett a manóknak, hogy kezdhetik az ünnepi menü felszolgálását.

Asztalon tucatnyi gyertya égett, a csodás asztaldíszek, a drága terítő és az antik étkészlet csak tovább emelte az ünnep fényét.

\- A szüleim a második világháború alatt ismerkedtek meg Franciaországban. Az apámat eltalálta egy repesz és ezért kórházba szállították, ahol a francia anyám önkéntesként dolgozott. Egymásba szerettek és együtt tértek vissza Angliába. Én és a testvéreim itt születtünk és nevelkedtünk, de mikor egyetemre mentem visszatértek Franciaországba. Anyám mindig is visszavágyott és az ottani klíma sokkal kellemesebb.

\- A mi családunknak is van francia ága – szólt közbe Draco, miközben egy manó drága vörösbort töltött ki neki. – De én sajnos már egyáltalán nem beszélem a nyelvet.

\- Hermione is sokat felejtett.

\- Anyu!

\- Rien de mal, mon petit papillon – Jean kedvesen megpaskolta a lánya kezét.

A vacsora alatt végig ez a kedveskedős, kicsit csipkelődős, de mindenképpen szeretettel teli légkör uralkodott. A beszélgetést főleg Jean irányította, ami nem jelentette azt, hogy a Malfoyokat kihagyta volna. Sőt. Kedvesen érdeklődött a saját hagyományaikról. Figyelmesen hallgatta Astoria beszámolóját a nászútról. Egészébe véve olyan volt, mintha ő lett volna a házigazda és nem Lucius.

\- Azt hiszem a desszertet a nappaliban fogyasszuk el.

\- Apa meg kell nézned a kandallót. Szerelmes leszel belé – Hermione karon ragadta a szüleit és szinte lehúzta magával.

\- Nagyon bájosak. Egyáltalán nem érzik magukat kellemetlenül. Biztos nem tudják, hogy a lányukat itt kínozták meg.

\- Draco! – Astoria dühösen nézett a férjére. – Ez egy csodálatos este – belekarolt a két férfiba és követték a többieket.

Hermione és a szülei kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a nappaliban, miközben a kisasztalra a manók kikészítették a torta szeleteket, fagylaltokat és gyümölcsös pitéket. Draco és Astoria együtt osztoztak egy fotelen, szorosan összebújva. Lucius tucatnyi hely közül választhatott volna, de ő közvetlenül a felesége melletti üres helyre ült le.

\- Már régóta foglalkoztat engem valami a maguk karácsonyával kapcsolatban.

\- Micsoda kedves, Jean?

\- Hermionétól tudom, hogy a legtöbb mágus a mugliivadékok és a félvérek miatt keresztény hitű, de mi van magukkal aranyvérűekkel?- fagylaltos kanalával egyenként rámutatott a Malfoyokra.

\- Az aranyvérű családok egy ősi druida vallást követnek, mára azonban már nem maradtak papok és a legtöbben a druida vallást a fekete mágiával kapcsolják össze. Csak a hagyományaink és a régi mesék maradtak meg.

\- Akkor miért ünneplik a karácsonyt?

\- A karácsony nagyon közel esik a téli napfordulóhoz, ami a druidák egyik legszentebb ünnepe. A szokásoknak megfelelően én és a fiam elmentünk Anglesey-be ahol áldozatot mutattunk be.

\- Nem is tudtam róla – pillantott rá meglepetten Hermione.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem nyilvános. Mint mondtam sokan a fekete mágiával azonosítják. Kevesebbért is kerültek már emberek újra vád alá. Mind amellett bár nem vagyunk keresztények, nem hiszem, hogy kevésbé éreznénk ennek az ünnepnek a lényegét. Szeretet, család, ajándékozás. Ezek a mi vallásunkban is fontos elemek.

\- Hermione gyermekei viszont meg lesznek keresztelve. Nem zavar?

\- Nem beszéltünk még erről Hermione-val.

\- Meg lesznek keresztelve – vágta rá a nő. Lucius fél testével felé fordult, szürke szemei szinte villogtak.

\- Ha jól értem maguk hívő keresztények – szólt közbe gyorsan Draco.

\- Igen, méghozzá katolikusok.

\- És az, hogy a lányuk boszorkány nem tántorította el magukat?

\- Ki más, mint Isten hozhat olyan csodákat a létezésünkben, mint a varázslat? Nem kételkedtünk, sőt csak még tisztábban láttuk isten nagyságát mikor kiderült.

\- Hermione első áldozott és bérmálkozott is. Sokszor csak a hit segítette át őt és minket is a nehéz időkön. A biblia és a tanítások útmutatást adnak – tette hozzá Harold. – És persze a megbocsátást is ott tanultuk meg – célzatosan Dracora és Luciusra nézett.

\- Idén is elmegyünk anyáékkal az éjféli misére, bár most nem a megszokott templomba. Az túl messze lenne.

Lucius csak ült és hallgatta őket és közben majd szétvetette a düh. Nem azért, mert Hermione meg akarta keresztelni a közös gyerekeiket, valahol számított is rá. De hogy a döntésbe nem vonta bele nagyon bosszantotta.

Az este további részében nem is volt hajlandó részt venni a társalgásban, ami egy idő után igen kínossá vált. A Malfoyok korán nyugovóra is térek míg Hermione és a szülei tovább fent maradtak, hogy elmehessenek a misére.

Lucius járt már templomban, sőt egyszer véletlenül még egy prédikáció részletet is elcsípett ezért nem értette miért kell több mint egy órát autózni, hogy meghallgassanak egy öreg papot, aki minden évben ugyan azt mondja el.

Másnap kora reggel mikor mindenki más még aludt Draco és Lucius a nappaliban ültek és forró csokoládét ittak. Narcissa vezettek be ezt a szokást, s bár a Malfoyok nem voltak érzelgősek, a maguk módján időről időre megemlékeztek a feleségre és anyára. Éppen végeztek mikor csatlakoztak hozzájuk a többiek. Együtt álltak neki az ajándékok kibontásának, ami mellőzött már minden gyermeki féktelenséget.

Lucius a fiától és Astoriától gyémánt inggombokat kapott, a Granger szülőktől egy drága francia borkészletet, ami egyidős volt vele. Hermione ajándéka viszont nagyon meglepte. A kedvenc költőjének egyik legjobban sikerült kötetének első kiadása. Már az is meglepte, hogy a felesége tisztában van vele, mennyire oda van a verseiért.

\- Éveken keresztül kerestem ezt az első kiadást – a gyönyörű borítás sértetlen volt és láthatóan nem nagyon forgatták.

\- Mugliismereten tanultam, hogy sokszor a varázsló írók és költők mugli nyomdákat alkalmaztak mikor nem volt még pénzük kifizetni a jóval drágább mágus nyomdászokat. Erre a könyvre is egy mugli antikváriumban bukkantam rá.

Luciust meghatotta ez a figyelmesség és jócskán zavarba is jött. Hermione egy gyémántos nyakláncot kapott, ami Malfoy mértékben szerénynek számított, de a felesége túlzásnak tartotta. A szüleitől, a barátaitól, sőt még a fiától is Hermione sokkal személyesebb ajándékot kapott. A reggeli után a Grangerek hazautaztak, Hermione pedig velük tartott, mert a Weasley-k idén a Grimaild téren gyűltek össze.

A szilvesztert a Nott család birtokán töltötték. A fényes bál felülmúlt minden képzeletet. Ott volt mindenki, aki számított. Hermone aranyszínű ruhája elrejtette a kis pocakját, mégis nagyon elegáns és nőies maradt.

Jól érezték magukat, legalábbis Lucius. Hermione viszont feszengett, jobban, mint a minisztériumi bálon. Ott állt mellette, táncolt azzal, aki felkérte és bájosan elcsevegett a többi boszorkánnyal, de a többségiben aranyvérű meghívottak mellett nem tudott felengedni.

Végül korán visszavonultak a szobába, amit Nott-ék ajánlottak fel nekik. A Malfoy kúria túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy hazautazzanak. Ez volt az első éjszaka, amit teljesen együtt töltöttek és nem csak szeretkeztek. Lucius a sötét szobában szorosan magához ölelte az alvó feleségét és sok év óta először újra otthon érezte magát


	14. Chapter 14

A férfiak hajlamosak rosszul viselni a változásokat és ez alól Lucius sem kivétel. Az életében, az otthonában és az érzelmeiben bekövetkezett változások olyan gyorsan történtek, hogy nem bírta tartani a lépést.

oooo

Az ünnepek után Hermione sok időt töltött a minisztériumba a törvény módosulata miatt. A vérfarkasok és kentaurok képviselői szinte mindennapos vendégnek számítottak a kúriánál, akiket csak a téli kertben tudtak fogadni.

Lucius gyakran elnézte a feleségét, ahogy beszélt, dolgozott. Annyira hihetetlen volt számára. Egy Lady Malfoy, amint a társadalom szemében alacsonyabb rendűek ügyével foglalkozik. Narcissa nagyszerű teremtés volt, de soha egy gondolatot sem pazarolt olyan dolgokra, amik nem érintették az életét közvetlenül.

Cissa egy csodás orchidea volt, akit féltve őriztek és üvegházban neveltek. Szépségével és bájával bárhol kitűnt. Hermione viszont olyan, mint egy vadrózsa, ami a viharban is képes virágozni, és ami puszta létezésével ragadja meg az embert.

Január közepén megérkezett az enyhülés, a hó olvadni kezdett. Mindent elborított a sár. Hermione rosszullétei végre elmúltak. Az étvágya teljesen visszatért és lassan hízott is egy pár kilót. A sex megmaradt közöttük, de sokkal meghittebbé vált. A legtöbbször Hermione szobájában történt és olyankor Lucius éjszakára is ott maradt. Egy ilyen alkalommal történt meg, hogy a kislányuk először rúgott az édesanyja hasában.

A testük még forró és nedves volt a szeretkezéstől. A takaró köréjük tekeredett, miközben Lucius hátulról átölelte a nőt. Egy kezével a bal mellét fogta át, a másikat a hasára rakta. Még egyikük sem aludt, csendben figyelték a kandallóban pattogó tűzet, mikor megérezték.

\- Lucius, érezted? – Hermione két kezével a hasához kapott, míg a férfi elrántotta sajátját. – A babánk! Megint! – szinte ragyogott, ahogy várakozott az újabb mozdulatra. – Tedd vissza a kezdet! – s mielőtt Lucius ellenkezhetett volna már rá is szorította.

Narcissa nem szerette, mikor megérintették a hasát a várandóssága alatt. Attól a testét csak még idomtalanabbnak érezte. Hermionét viszont nem zavarta, sőt tetszett neki. Szinte lélegzetét visszafojtva várta az újabb jelzést.

\- Megint! Lucius! – s ekkor megcsókolta a férfit. A szemei nedvesen csillogtak, a hangja egészen elvékonyodott a meghatottságtól.

A férfi először zavarba jött. Tudta, hogy ez egy érzelmes pillanat. Egy kis élet első jelzése. Egy életé, amit ő alkotott. A lányáé, aki a felesége hasában fejlődik, és akit pár hónap múlva a karjában tarthat. S mikor erre rájött, már nem érzett zavart, csak egy újfajta boldogság.

Aznap éjjel nem érezték többet a baba mozgását, mégis órákig fenn maradtak, Hermione hasát simogatták és időnként csókokat váltottak. Attól az éjszakától fogva Hermione teljesen kivirult. Lucius sokszor rajta kapta, ahogy dudorászva végzi napi teendőit. S minden alkalommal mikor a tekintetük találkozott rámosolyogott, ha tehette megérintette, megcsókolta a férfit. Olyan volt, mint egy szerelmes és boldog feleség.

A baba lakosztálya szinte teljesen elkészült február közepére és így Hermione is átköltözhetett. Lucius továbbra is sok éjszakát töltött vele, de a sex már közel sem volt annyira hangsúlyos. A nő pocakja növekedett, egyre jobban elfáradt napközben és már nem kívánta úgy a szeretkezést.

Február végén elfogadták Hermione törvény módosulatát, ami miatt a sajtó újra kiemelt figyelmet fordított rájuk. Szinte naponta jelentek meg róluk a cikkek a különböző lapokban. Akadtak olyanok, amelyek a tökéletes családnak próbálták meg beállítani őket, más cikkek pedig egy jól féleépített színjátéknak tartották a kapcsolatot, amit a minisztérium kényszerített rájuk. Akadtak olyanok, amelyek azzal vádolták meg őket, hogy a baba apja nem is Lucius. Nyilvánosan természetesen nem reagáltak rájuk, de azok, akik nagyon messzire merészkedtek megismerkedtek Lucius Malfoy haragjával és hatalmával.

A kúriába már nem csak felesége szüleit, de a barátait is vendégül kellett látnia, vagy legalábbis eltűrnie. Nézte, ahogy a griffendélesek megszállják az otthonát és átveszik rajta az uralmat. Márciusban bejelentették, hogy Luna Weasley is teherbe esett, váratlanul, de természetesen mindenki örült a hírnek. Lucius szinte már látta is maga előtt az új triót, aminek sajnos az ő lánya is a tagja lesz.

A jelenlétük az otthonában olyan volt, mint valami torz jövőkép. S mikor a felesége ránézett látta a csillogást a tekintetében. A szerelmes csillogást. A barátai és ellenségei figyelmeztetése valóra vált. Hermione beleszeretett. Aznap éjjel a nő hálójában még mindig forrt benne a méreg, amit a bizonytalansága táplált.

\- Ron természetesen halálra van rémülve, mert nem készültek erre fel – Hermione a fésülködő asztal előtt ült és lefekvéshez készülődött. Lucius csak állt az ablak előtt és a csillagos égboltot nézte. – Luna viszont olyan nyugodt, mint mindig. Tudja, hogy minden rendben lesz. Ginny és ő is szeretne majd ultrahangos fotót. Jah mondtam, már, hogy mind a ketten fiút várnak?

\- Mondtad – Lucius a szájához emelte a whisky-t és nagyot kortyolt belőle. Szinte soha nem ivott, de most mély indulat dolgozott benne, amit csak az alkohol tudott tompítani.

\- Ma anya és én elmentünk egy újfajta ultrahangra. Ezt neked hoztam – egy fehér borítékot adott át a férfinak. – Ginny és Luna jövő hónapban szeretnének egy babavárót tartani nekem, de szerintem még korai lenne. Mit gondolsz?

\- Nem.

\- Mit nem?

\- Nem lesz babaváró, ahogy nem lesz több találkozó sem a házamban! A kúria lassan olyanná válik, mint azoknak a patkány Weasley-knek az otthona! Elegem van belőlük és belőled is! – érezte, hogy kicsit többet ivott, de olyan jól esett kiabálni.

\- Mi bajod van?

\- Te vagy a bajom! Ahogy beetted ide magadat és úgy teszel, mintha ide tartoznál, mintha ez a ház és én és minden a tied lenne! Hát közlök valamit griffendéles hercegnő! Itt semmi sem a tied. Se a ház, se az ékszerek, se a szolgálok és én biztos nem!

\- Lucius – Hermione megrettent ettől a kitöréstől, de meg nem hátrált. – Miért beszélsz így velem?

\- Ezt hozod ki belőlem! A ragaszkodásoddal, az átkozott szerelmes pillantásaiddal! Azt hiszed, ha lett volna lehetőségem, téged választottalak volna feleségnek? Ennyire ne legyél ostoba! Pár hét átlagos szex még soha nem vette el az eszem.

\- Takarodj!

\- Te itt nem parancsolgathatsz!

\- Takarodj ki innen! – Hermione remegő ujjakkal mutatott az ajtóra, a férfi pedig távozott. Az ajtók durván csapódtak be utána. Már az elsőnél nem értette miért viselkedett így, a másodiknál már bánta az egészet, mire a szobájába ért legszívesebben visszafordult volna.

A kezében még mindig ott volt a boríték, amit a nő adott át neki. Kibontotta, de amit benne talált attól lerogyott az ágyára. Ott volt a fénykép a kislányáról. Az ultrahang, amiről Hermione annyit mesélt, de Lucius soha nem gondolta, hogy ennyire részletes. Egy fejlett kis élet, egy tökéletes kis arcocska. Rory, ahogy az ujját szopta.

Másnap reggelinél Lucius egy szál rózsával várta a nőt, de nem jelent meg. Ahogy ebédnél és vacsoránál sem. Nem is tartózkodott a kúriában. A manók szerint kora reggel elment és csak késő éjszaka ért haza. Következő reggel Hermione már lent volt, mikor ő megérkezett. Éppen végzett a reggelijével, de mielőtt még Lucius megszólalhatott volna felállt.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy beleavatkoztam az életedbe – Hermione szeme alatt a karikák lila színénél, csak a rekedtes hangja ijesztette meg jobban a férfit. – Sajnálom, hogy annyi mindent el kellet viselned és azt is nagyon sajnálom, hogy beléd szerettem. De ne aggódj, soha többet nem kell szembesülnöd vele – minden további nélkül magára hagyta a férfit. Lucius ahogy nézte a távolodó nőt tudta, hogy ezúttal nagyon elszúrta.

ooo

Remélem tetszett és kíváncsi vagyok, hogy érdekelne-e benneteket egy második generációs folytatás a Kényszerhelyzetből?


	15. Chapter 15

A havi találkozást ismét a Malfoy kúriában tartották. Ez alkalommal mindenki eljött és a hangulat igazán oldott volt. Hónapok óta kerülték a kényes témákat, inkább csak felszínes beszélgetések, sok alkohol és buta vicc jellemezte őket. Az utolsó vendég valamikor éjjel távozott, Lucius mégsem tudott később visszaemlékezni arra mi is történt. Evett, ivott és nevetett a többiekkel. Nott még meg is jegyezte, hogy milyen oldott és milyen gyakran töltögeti újra a poharát, de aztán ezen is nevettek.

Hermione természetesen elhagyta aznapra a kúriát és az éjszakát Potteréknél töltötte. Csajos est, ezzel búcsúzott. Lucius biztos volt benne, ha ez így folytatódik masszív alkoholista lesz mire végre megszületik a baba. Tudta, hogy gyenge, de a lelkiismeretét és a sóvárgását csak az ital tudta elnyomni.

\- Az apósom mikor megemlítette, hogy tegnap este együtt rúgtatok be nem hittem neki – Lucius az ágyában feküdt és erős fejfájás kínozta. S mintha a fia hangja nem lett volna elég, hamarosan vakító fény árasztotta el a hálót.

\- Draco, húzd el a függönyt – próbált menekülni a nap és a fia elől, de esélye sem volt.

\- Hol van a büszke Lucius Malfoy, aki mindig higgadtan nézett szembe a nehézségekkel?

\- Elvett egy griffendéles boszorkányt – belátta, hogy nem menekülhet ezért nehezen kikelt az ágyból. Csak akkor vette észre, hogy ingben és zoknival feküdt le. A fürdőben csak megmosakodott, tiszta ruhát és talárt vett fel. Nem borotválkozott, a haja kócos maradt, de így is émelygett mire visszatért a hálóba.

\- Összevesztetek?

\- Azt nem mondanám. Én kiborultam és sok mindent a fejéhez vágtam. Ő most természetesen duzzog – levetette magát az egyik fotelbe. – Hiába próbálok beszélni vele, kitér előlem. Az ajándékaimról tudomást sem vesz, vagy visszaküldi őket. Nem tudom mit vár tőlem.

\- Mardekáros feleségként kezeled az a legnagyobb baj – Draco leült az apjával szemben. – Hermione viszont griffendéles, az utolsó lehetetlenül göndör hajszáláig, még ha a precizitása és a logikája időnként meg is téveszti az embert.

\- Mi a különbség?

\- A griffendélesek hirtelenek, meggondolatlanok, de mindent teljes erőből és tiszta szívből tesznek. Ők forrón szeretnek, halálosan hűségesek és borzalmasan szenvednek. Őket nem lehet hamis bókokkal és féligazságokkal megvezetni. Ha nekik valami fáj, az tényleg fáj. A megbocsátásukat pedig nem adják könnyen.

\- Szerelmes belém – Lucius várta, hogy ez majd megdöbbenti a fiát, de az csak bólintott.

\- Pár napja vettem észre. Potter és Weasley pár hete. Én örültem neki, az elmúlt hetekben kivirultatok együtt. Az a két majom inkább kivárásra játszott. Tudták, hogy el fogod szúrni. Nagyon bosszantó, amikor igazuk van.

\- Ti rólam és a házasságomról beszélgettek? – ha nem fájt volna a fejem Lucius képes lett volna felpofozni a fiát.

\- Időnként. A minisztériumban szoktunk találkozni. Aggódnak a barátnőjükért – Draco nem rémült meg a viharos szürke szemektől. – Miért szúrod el, mikor fontos számodra? – ezt a kérdést már bizony Lucius is sokszor feltette magának.

A csendet egy bagoly érkezése zavarta meg. Szürke volt és hatalmas. Csőrében egy piros borítékot tartott. A rivallo Lucius ölébe pottyant. A két Malfoy összenézett, majd Lucius feltépte a borítékot.

 **Hermione kórházba került. Jöjjön azonnal!** – Harry Potter hangja betöltötte a szobát, mire a levél megsemmisült mind a ketten hoppanáltak már.

A Mungó hosszú folyosói, az értetlen recepciósok és a végtelen lépcsők lassították őket. A szülészeten síró kisbabák hangja és Hermione barátai fogadták őket. Székeken ültek, falnak támaszkodtak vagy sétálgattak. Ott voltak mind, aggódtak és dühösek voltak.

\- Mi történt?

\- Reggel nem tudott felkelni, mert görcsei voltak. Azóta itt vagyunk, senki nem mond semmit.

\- Biztos baj van, különben valaki mondott volna valamit. Luna mondott volna valamit – Molly Weasley a férje mellett ült és szipogott.

\- Anya nincs semmi baj. Hermione és a baba is jól van! – Ginny szinte kiabált az anyjával.

Ekkor kinyílt a vizsgáló ajtaja és Luna lépett ki rajta. A tekintete tompa, a bőre pedig sápadt volt. Mindenki azonnal talpra ugrott, de Lucius elsőként lépett hozzá.

\- Hermione?

\- Megindult a szülés. Mindent megtettünk azért, hogy leállítsuk, mert a magzat még nem elég fejlett. Épp, hogy túl van a 30. héten. A vizsgálatok viszont kimutatták, hogy nem tudjuk leállítani a folyamatot, mert a Molestus bájital maradéka okozza. A méhlepény elkezdett leválni. Mind a magzat, mind Hermione élete veszélyben van. A vezető szülészek épp most készülnek fel.

\- Molestus? De hát semlegesítették – Lucius érezte, ahogy a belsejében megfagy valami.

\- A molestust a terhesség alatt nem lehet teljesen semlegesíteni, mert magzatelhalást okoz, ezt Hermione is tudta. Viszont reméltük, hogy a bájital maradékok nem okoznak gondot. Most megpróbáljuk olyan gyorsan kivenni a babát amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. A gyógyítók ezután megpróbálják megszüntetni a vérzést, a babát pedig egy mágikus burokba fogják helyezni, hogy tovább fejlődhessen, ez egyfajta méhpótlék. Most mennem kell!

Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott a nő mögött Molly Weasley felzokogott, legkisebb fia ordítva verte az öklét a falba, míg húgát Harry Potter szorította magához jó erősen, hogy támogassák egymást.

\- Hermione jól lesz. Rory jól lesz! Ők jól vannak – Lucius ott állt a csukott ajtó előtt, de csak abban volt biztos, hogy ha ezeket a mondatokat elég sokszor elmondja úgy is lesz. – Nem ismerek Hermionénál erősebb nőt. Rory pedig csodálatos, itt van most is nálam a képe. Minden rendben lesz, Hermione istene majd vigyázz rájuk.

\- Fogja már be! Ez itt mind a maga hibája! – Ron-t csak George testvére tudta meggátolni abban, hogy a férfinak ugorjon. – Mert a Malfoyok csak ehhez értenek! Tönkretesznek mindent. Mit érdekli a nagy Lucius Malfoyt, ha egy kis félvér meghal vagy sérülten jön a világra? Esetleg, ha a mugliivadék felesége elvérzik a szülőszobában!

\- Fejezd be, Weasley! – Draco átkarolta az apja vállát és megpróbálta arrébb húzni.

\- Sajnálom – Lucius suttogását csak is a fia hallotta.

Luna újra csak két óra múlva került elő. Elhaladt mellettük, de egy szót sem szólt, amíg le nem ült az egyik hideg műanyag székre.

\- Kivettük a babát. A korához képest jól fejlett és a szívhangja is kielégítő, azonnal a burokba helyeztük, a legjobb specialistáink vannak vele. Hermione viszont rengeteg vért vesztett. Sokkot kapott, hiába adtunk neki vérképzőket. Összeomlott a keringése.

\- Luna, ugye nem?

\- Nem. Sikerült a császármetszés, Jordan gyógyítónak még a méhét is sikerült megmentenie. Csak annyira, annyira közel voltunk. Majdnem elveszítettük – és akkor felzokogott.

\- Mr. Malfoy – az ajtón egy idősebb, ősz halántékú férfi lépett ki.

\- Én…én vagyok!

\- A nevem Sloan gyógyító én kezelem az újszülöttet.

\- Aurora, de az anyja csak Rory-nak becézte – úgy érezte tudnia kell a gyógyítónak.

\- Rory-t elhelyeztük a Semmelweis burokban. Sajnos nem reagált azonnal, de sikerült stabilizálni. Kérem, most jöjjön velem.

\- Miért ő? Hisz ez mind az ő hibája! Hermione igazi családjának kéne látnia először a babát!

\- Weasley!

\- Ron, ne most! – Draco és Harry egyszerre szóltak közbe.

\- Azért én, mert Aurora Joy az én lányom! Menjünk Sloan gyógyító!

A férfi egy emelettel feljebb vezette egy virágokkal és méhecskékkel festett folyosóra, onnan egy hasonló szobába, aminek a közepén egy aranygömbben ott feküdt egy apró kis élet. Nem volt több kicsi kis kezeknél és gyorsan mozgó mellkasnál.

\- Rory több mint egy kiloval született. A tüdeje még fejletlen. A köldökzsinórt összekötöttük a Semmelweis burokkal. Ezen keresztül tápláljuk és látjuk el oxigénnel. Valamint olyan bájitalokat is kap, amik felgyorsítják a fejlődését.

\- Túléli?

\- Két nagyon fontos veszélyforrással kell számolnunk. Először is vannak babák, amelyek nem tudnak alkalmazkodni a burokhoz. Rory egyenlőre jól viseli. A másik, hogy elkap valamilyen fertőzést.

\- Nagyon apró – Lucius nem sok csecsemőt látott életében, mégis tudta, hogy ennél a babánál gyönyörűbb kis élet még nem létezett a világon.

\- Egy kis harcos. Mr. Malfoy nagy szerencséjük van.

\- Szerencse?

\- Igen. 30 hetes korához képest elég fejlett és még annyi, hogy a lányok sokkal erősebbek. Sokkal nagyobb eséllyel élik túl. A lányának jók az esélyei.

\- Az jó, nagyon jó – valami nedvesség folyt végig az arcán, de nem vett róla tudomást. – A feleségem, Hermione látta már?

\- Még nem. Eszméletlen volt mikor kiemeltük a babát. Most magára hagyom a lányával – feljegyzett még valamit a falon lévő kórlapra, majd távozott.

\- A falak mellett hintaszékek, fotelek és kis asztalok sorakoztak. Igazából minden megvolt, ami az aggódó szülök kényelmét szolgálhatta. Lucius viszont csak állt olyan közel amennyire csak tudott.

\- Merlin hozott a világon, Aurora Joy Malfoy – és akkor a baba feje megmozdult, mintha felé fordult volna.


End file.
